


RWBY Drabbles and Imagines

by FairyTailWzard



Series: Reader Insert Drabbles [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Add more tags as I think of them, Angst, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-10-03 14:13:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 40,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17285585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyTailWzard/pseuds/FairyTailWzard
Summary: Requests open for RWBY Reader Inserts! Please read rules before requesting!All RWBY requests and other writing requests on my tumblr @fairytailwzard





	1. Rules and Requests

Rules are pretty much as stated below!

 

Rules :

-You can use my old one color one word format! Chances are, those might take longer and will BE longer!

-if not!

-Please be vague as to give me as much creative liberty as possible!

-Ex: “Can I get something fluffy with Ozpin?”

-Multiple requests are allowed by the same person!

-I write only character x reader pairings but it’s only Male!character x Female!reader

 

Guideline/Template for color/word format:  
Word:  
Color:  
Fandom:  
Pairing:

 

Please specify which character you want to see written!

 

Things that won’t be written :

\- NSFW (implied or otherwise)

-Abusive Relationships (I’m looking at you Adam Taurus and Tyrian Callows)

\- Male x Male

\- Female x Female

\- Character x Character

\- Character x OC

 

Sorry to disappoint anyone. If you wan’t Character x OC, feel free to read my other stories.

 

Any requests that break the rules will be given ONE CHANCE to revise the request or else it will be declined and deleted!~

 

This will be posted on Tumblr, Quotev, Wattpad, and A03 under my username @fairytailwzard, any other sites that these oneshots are posted is not me and has not been given permission by me.

 

Thank you for being considerate!

FairyTailWzard over and out!~


	2. Cleverly Crafted Stories (Ozpin x Reader)

**_CLEVERLY CRAFTED STORIES_ **

 

Requests are still open!!

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Word: Silence

Color: Orange

Requester: No one

Fandom: RWBY

Pairing: Ozpin x Female!Reader

 

OZPIN DESERVES HAPPINESS OKAY

 

SPOILERS FOR RWBY VOLUME 6 CHAPTER 4

__________________________________________________________________________

  


You always fascinated Ozpin.

 

With the way you flirted with Death on such a personal level, on a daily basis with a carefree, but knowing smile curling your lips as you defeated the Creatures of Grimm.

 

With the way you seemed to have endless knowledge about anything and everything.

 

With the way your eyes sparkled when you saw something that peaked your interest.

 

……………………………..

 

You fascinated him because you were similar to him, always there, present in history, and you always found your way to him over the years, the centuries, the millennia. Even as he reincarnated, you always seemed to find your way to his side.

 

Over the years, he had learned not to ask questions about you because you never gave a straight answer. You always changed your answers, twisted them into elaborate tales that would end up with him chuckling at the mischievous glint in your eyes.

 

He had asked where you were from and you told him a far away planet that had an orange sky with snow-capped mountains. You wove elaborate fairy tales of trees with silver leaves that when they reflected morning light, it looked like the forests were on fire. All simple stories of course.

 

You told him about walking among the stars as if you had done so yourself. But again he could never get a straight answer out of you. He resigned himself to just listen to all the stories you created because that’s all they were. Just cleverly crafted stories.

 

……………………………..

 

He had asked how old you were one night because he had to know. You had an air around you that spoke of hundreds of thousands of millions of years of experience. You had old eyes that spoke volumes, even in the silence of the night.

 

However, you simply smacked him with your shoe and laughed.

“Hasn’t anyone told you it’s rude to ask a lady her age?” You had said with a laugh as you held onto his shoulder with one hand and hopped lightly to get your shoe back on.

 

“It is an honest question.”

“I know love, feel free to fire away with all your silly questions. But I won’t answer any of them. It takes the fun out of things.” His heart skipped when you called him ‘love’ even though it was a nickname you used for everyone, he always felt like you said it differently around him. And perhaps you did, but he never mentioned it, perhaps he was scared of the answer.

 

After several years, you finally told him that you were old, older than he knew and older than you cared to count.

“It doesn’t matter how old I am, as long as I can still help people, that’s all that matters.”

 

……………………………..

 

You didn’t judge him when he broke down, when everything became too much, his mission from the God of Light, the looming threat of his former love Salem.

 

But you didn’t judge him, didn’t ask questions or demand answers. You simply sat him down and offered him a cup of hot cocoa without a word and wrapped him in a tight hug.

 

You hated tea and coffee, you claimed they didn’t have the same happy feeling as hot cocoa but he knew it was really because you couldn’t figure out how to operate a coffee machine and you refused to touch tea kettles.

 

It was a single fact he knew for sure about you that he held onto, a small little detail that brought the tiniest bit of light to the seemingly endless darkness.

 

You didn’t judge him when he blamed himself for failing to accomplish his mission of defeating Salem. You didn’t get upset when he blamed himself for not stopping Salem, or even having a plan. You didn’t scream or shout after he finished spilling his story, you accepted it and moved on but not without saying something he’d cling to in his darkest times.

“Sometimes the only choices you can make are bad ones. But you still have to choose, but that doesn’t make you bad. On the contrary, Ozpin you are a good person, an amazinf person. You are one of the strongest people I know, and I know a lot.” You told him with that smile of yours before bopping his nose and continuing your statement.

“Everyone is a good person, they just forget it sometimes.”

 

……………………………..

 

A fact he was sure would drive you away, was his reincarnating, it always made people around him skeptical or wary when or if he ever told them.

 

But if anything it drew the two of you closer. You never told him why it never surprised you, you simply welcomed him with a hug and a grin, rubbing at your slightly red eyes after he appeared on your doorstep after his latest reincarnation.

 

When he asked about the tearstained look on your face; he wasn’t stupid, he knew you cried whenever his current body died, you gave him that knowing smile of yours and said you had simply missed him.

 

He was worried his reincarnating would drive you away because he had changed, he didn’t look the same, sometimes he didn’t act the same.

 

You smiled at him when he told you of his worries, your eyes wrinkled whenever you smiled. He loved your smile.

 

“When you think about it, we all change. We are all different people, all throughout our lives. And that’s alright love, it’s okay to change. I’m not the same person I was yesterday and you aren’t going to be the same Oz I know tomorrow. But that’s okay, that’s good. You got to keep moving, as long as you remember everyone you used to be along the way.” You said before pulling him down to your level, this reincarnation was tall, all silver hair and brown eyes, to kiss his forehead.

 

……………………………..

 

He didn’t know what to do when he reincarnated into young Oscar’s body. But his first thought was to find you, to make sure you were okay, especially after the Fall of Beacon.

 

He knew where to find you, of course he did. You always told him where he could find you next if you didn’t find him first. You would be with Qrow or Glynda, you always stuck to them. You had especially stuck close to Qrow, claiming he needed a friend despite the latter’s hesitance to be near you due to his semblance.

 

Oscar kept to himself as he waited for Oscar to get closer and closer to his destination. He felt bad for the boy, he didn’t ask for this. He had asked questions; asked who you were, where they were going, and Ozpin had answered on their long expedition to reunite with Qrow or Leo, whoever came first. He had told the younger boy about you, even recounting the cleverly crafted stories you had told him once upon a time.

 

Oscar had decided he liked you, telling Ozpin you sounded like an amazing person, cleverly crafted stories and all. 


	3. The Criminal, the Witch, and the Cabin in the Woods (Roman Torchwick x Reader)

**_THE CRIMINAL, THE WITCH, AND THE CABIN IN THE WOODS_ **

 

_Requests are still open!!_

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

**Word** : _Recovery_

**Color** : _Lilac_

**Requester** : _@sstealth-crispiess on Tumblr_

**Fandom** : _RWBY_

**Pairing** : _Roman Torchwick x Female!Witch!Reader_

 

**Warning for slight language!**

 

_SPOILERS FOR SEASON 3 OF RWBY (if you haven’t finished it)_

 

_*ok ok ok, I’m changing how Roman died in season 3 cause reasons*_

 

_*ALSO DON'T USE ANY OF THESE HERBAL REMEDIES I’M ALMOST 100% SURE THEY DON’T WORK*_

 

**_Also, I definitely going to do another part of ya’ll wanna see it!_ **

__________________________________________________________________________

 

The last thing you expected to find was a man unconscious on your doorstep.

 

Bloody, beaten, and bruised, he was on death's door. His fiery red hair was caked in dirt, mud, and dried blood. A spiraling bruise of blues and purples covered most of the exposed skin. The white coat and clothes he wore underneath were shredded, not much more than rags really.

 

As you carefully maneuvered the unconscious man inside your little cabin in the woods ( _you were going to have to throw away your rug after this, you needed to anyway but the bleeding of the man certainly expedited the decision_ ), you couldn’t help noticing how intriguing he looked. He was very handsome, the slope of his nose and seemingly permanent scowl etched across his face reminded you of a painting.

 

But you couldn’t worry about how attractive he was right now, not when he was bleeding out all over your dining room floor.

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

It took several days of taking power naps every couple hours, redressing his wounds with boiled bandages, and hours of making new salves and solutions that would expedite his healing process before the man showed any signs of waking up.

 

You were in the process of mixing a poultice of Comfrey root and Goldenrod leaves when your patient started stirring atop the makeshift cot that took up your dining room table . He groaned and his eyelashes fluttered, fingers twitching as he slowly came to. You instantly dropped the leaves in hand and scurried over, hurriedly checking his pulse and making sure he wasn’t going into cardiac arrest before his eyes opened and-

 

Holy shit his eyes were green.

 

Like. Really really green.

 

You snapped out of your revere to make sure he wasn’t dying before a hand clamped around your wrist and halted any further movement.

“Now just what do you think you're doing little lady?” Came his voice; it was low, deep, and sexy as hell. But you couldn’t worry about that, not when he was oh so kindly attempting to snap your wrist.

 

“I’m trying to save your life jackass, now lay back down before you tear your stitches.”

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

The man; who you figured out was named Roman ( _he refused to tell you his last name_ ), was not any kinder than when he first woke up. He was constantly talking down to you as if he was the one who found an unconscious bleeding person in the woods.

 

You did find joy however, when he would talking and cut himself off with a wince when you pulled his bandages a bit too tight. He soon quieted down after seeing the progress his wounds were making under your care.

 

After several weeks, you were getting antsy and so was Roman. He was constantly fidgeting, picking at the bandages that covered his stitches no matter how many times you whacked him on the head and caught the pillow he’d throw in response. But his recovery was progressing nicely, which was a plus for the both of you, the quicker he healed the quicker he could leave.

 

Not that you cared.

 

Maybe you did because damn him and those green eyes and charm mixed with mystery that seemed to radiate off him when he had time to himself.

 

You totally didn’t care when he started training by himself, carving a cane-like pole out of a mahogany chair of yours that broke before he came to you. And you obviously didn’t care as you subtly watched him spar out the window while you were doing dishes or when you were tending to your horse and chickens.

 

But you totally didn’t care.

 

Okay maybe you did; just a little ( _a lot_ ), but he didn’t need to know that; everyone had their fair share of secrets.

 

You certainly had your own novel woven of the secrets hidden in the labyrinth of your mind.

 

One in particular was of your lineage.

 

Most thought there were only Humans and Faunus roaming Remnant amongst the Creatures of Grimm.

 

But there was another race, an almost extinct race, but another race nonetheless.

 

The race of witches and wizards; and you happened to be a witch. A fact you were proud of, but a fact he didn’t need to know. Your kind was easily identifiable to those who knew of your race by the swirling black marks that inked your arms, legs, torso, and spiraled up your cheek to just under your left eye.

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

However, it all changed when you left your cabin for the night. He was fast asleep on your bed ( _he may have been an asshole but he was your patient so he needed a decent bed._ ), the perfect opportunity to sneak away.

 

You lifted the skirts of your gray-lavender dress and pulled the shawl you wore closer around your shoulders as you stepped gingerly over a large log, your boots sinking into the spongy moss beneath your feet.

 

Not much further.

 

Finally, you exited the blanket of trees and into the moonlight. The black marks on your body pulsed a gentle iridescent purple color. The witch and wizard race were creatures of the night. They drew power from the moon; drinking in its light and becoming masters of magic.

 

Some went crazy under its influence, other witches and wizards calling it ‘Moon Madness’ as some would draw in too much power and it would quite literally drive them mad.

 

You felt the edges of the Moon Madness creeping at the corners of your mind but you paid it no attention, instead absorbing the crisp night air and magic into your system. It was almost peaceful.

 

“Well well well, what do we have here?” The silence shattered and your eyes flew open, pulsing lilac with power before fading back to their original color. You turned and met the eyes of Roman who was leaning on his mahogany cane and tapping his fingers on the top of it. He looked curious, almost smug at the idea he found out something he wasn’t supposed to.

 

You didn’t flinch, squashing any fear that may have rose before it even formed.

“I thought I told you to stay in bed.” You replied and he shrugged,

“Since when have I ever listened to your instructions little lady?” He had a point, he never listened which set his recovery back several weeks. Even now, you could see his bandages leaking through the fabric of his tunic ( _that you had lent him and had to mend on several occasions given his disregard for his own health_ ).

 

It took some persuading and outright threatening to get him back into your cabin. He was wheezing by the time he collapsed somewhat gracefully into your/his bed. You flitted about; getting herbs and bandages before returning and starting the redressing process.

 

Roman wasn’t incredibly built, he was more lean than muscular, with muscles roped and coiled in a way that posed dangerous elegance. The main gashes across his chest had reopened, the stitching tearing slightly and blood and fluid swelling up. You muttered curses under your breath as you used premixed solutions to disinfect the wounds and slather them with salve as he propped himself up against the pillows.

 

“What are you. What’s your Semblance.” He asked, voice calm but an underlying tone to it, it wasn’t a question; it was a command that he expected an answer to.

“A witch. And I don’t have one.” Was all you said, carefully working the roll of clean bandages around his torso.

 

“Like the kind that ride on brooms in the night and have green skin? They’re children’s tales meant to scare kids into behaving.” He laughed, more of a scoff really,

“No, well some of the older witches probably do, and maybe some of the younger ones for kicks and  giggles, but I don’t ride a broomstick and I obviously don’t have green skin.” You said, Roman looked skeptical as he studied your face. You met him straight on, now that he saw you absorbing moonlight, there wasn’t any point in hiding your lineage.

 

“If you're a witch… why haven’t you used magic to zap me back to perfect health and send me on my way?” He asked as you finished wrapping his injuries and set the medicine aside,

“Doesn’t work like that. I don’t specialize in healing magic, I can do it, but I don’t like to. Plus using a witch or wizard’s magic on humans can be very dangerous. It’s like a drug, some can get addicted to the feeling of magic and it drives them mad.”

 

“Hmm…” Roman leaned back and sighed, gleaming green eyes still studying you,

“Well then….. looks like you're stuck with me a little longer little witch.” He said and you swore you saw the beginnings of a grin curling the edges of his lips. You felt your heart stutter slightly as your own smile twitched at your lips.


	4. The Blacksmith and the Adventurer

**_THE BLACKSMITH AND THE ADVENTURER_ **

 

_ Requests are still open!! _

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

**Word** : Dance

**Color** : Blue

**Requester** : namelessphantom

**Fandom** : RWBY

**Pairing** : Ozma x Female!Blacksmith!Reader

 

Okay so we don’t see a whole lot of original Ozma so I’m taking a little creative liberty with this

 

Also this is like…. Pre Salem everything

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


The bell above your shop rings as the door opens and shuts. You pause in the etching of the sword blade you're working on, and wipe your hands on your apron. Carefully, you set down the sword blade and approach the front of the forge, hand reaching into your apron pocket to wrap around the familiar handle of your double faced hammer. Just in case.

 

A smile split your lips as you see a familiar face waiting for you in front of the desk almost sheepishly.

“Ozma!” You cried out joyfully, coming around the counter to throw your arms around his neck in a hug, abandoning the hammer in your pocket for the time being. He caught you easily, for once not wearing his armor ( _ that you made mind you _ ), and swung you around once before setting you down. He wore a simple green tunic with brown canvas breeches and soft leather boots.

 

“Took you long enough you nut! What took so long?!” You demanded, hands on his shoulders as he returned your smile.

“Actually it was the weather funnily enough. I didn’t get hurt so don’t worry, it was a little snow. Nothing I can’t handle.” He said, quickly tacking on the last part when he saw your worried look.

“If you say so, now come on; I can pause work for a bit while you tell me about your travels. And don’t touch anything!”

 

He followed you back into the forge, carefully stepping around your half made projects and tools. He watched the way you expertly wrapped the sword blade you were working on and set it out of the way as to not bump it. You were beautiful to him, absolutely gorgeous. He had told you several times but you simply rolled your eyes and commented on how you were just a Blacksmith and more often than not, covered in soot. But that didn’t matter, you were gorgeous either way.

 

He was pulled from his musings as you twisted and shoved the knob to the mother-in-law apartment that served as your home. 

 

It was small, one large room with a small bathroom off to the side. The large room had one couch shoved up against one wall with a sink and a wood burning stove against another, with your small wardrobe, and a table with two chairs against the third wall. You didn’t even own a cot, only the bare minimum. All you did was ate and slept there, all other time was spent in your forge.

 

You pulled one of the chairs out and sat down gratefully. Your knees were starting to ache from standing in the forge for hours on end. Wiping sweat and soot from your face with a rag, you grinned as Ozma took the other seat.

“So… tell me about your latest adventure.” You asked, leaning forward in interest as Ozma began to recount how his newest adventure had gone.

 

…………………….

 

Ozma hesitated to tell you his armor was in desperate need of repair after his latest trip for fear you’d throw a hammer at him. He hid a wince at the phantom pain of the last hammer you’d thrown at his head at the thought. 

 

It was well known by everyone who ever commissioned you for weapons or armor, that if they damaged it enough to the point where you yourself needed to fix it; a hammer would be thrown at them with deadly accuracy before they could finish their sentence. More often than not, people would be sent to the healers. But that didn’t stop people from continuing to seek out your skills in your craft. You were the best there was.

 

The taller man casually mentioned it while you prepared tea for the two of you. You cracked the cup in hand and whirled, eyes blazing.

“What the hell did you do to my armor?!”

 

“It just got a little beat up?” He said once he retrieved his satchel from his horse, showing you the pieces of said armor and you let out a horrified scream. You dropped the cracked cup in favor of your favorite hammer which resided in your apron pocket.

“A little beat up?! Ozma this is destroyed! In pieces! Utterly trashed! What did you do; fight the Gods?!” You waved the hammer in his direction which he ducked under, trying for his best smile.

“Some pretty nasty Grimm actually… Can you fix it?”

“Of course I can you big oaf! Who do you think you're talking to? But you owe me big time!”

 

A week later, Ozma arrived at your little forge and entered cautiously in case you popped out wielding hammers. The candles were out, lights off, and forge cold as he walked back among the tools. You were nowhere in sight, an inkling of worry trickled into his mind and down his back. He carefully grasped the doorknob to your home, almost scared of what he’d find.

 

Your table was cluttered with parchment and books open to random pages. You were currently passed out on the couch, head leaning against your arm and a large rectangular object wrapped in leather draped across your lap. He couldn’t help but smile, of course you’d be sleeping. You always worked yourself to the point of passing out at times if he didn’t come and very nearly babysit you to get you to take proper care of yourself.

 

He approached quietly, moving the leather wrapped object aside and gently placing a hand on your shoulder. 

“Y/N… wake up…” he said gently, watching the fluttering of your eyelashes and the wrinkling of your nose as you woke up.

 

Suddenly, your eyes flew open and you jolted, nearly bumping noses with Ozma as you frantically took in where you were, what was happening, and who had woken you up. Your eyes met Ozma’s and you relaxed instantly.

“Oh it’s just you Oz… what brings you here?” You yawned and stretched, grunting a bit as you did so.

 

“You told me to come to pick up my armor remember?” A flicker of recognition in your eyes and you glanced around for the leather package.

“Ah yes… I remember now, that’s what I was working on before I fell asleep…” you yawned again before standing, holding onto his arm as your head spun. Carefully, you grabbed the leather package and began to untie it.

 

Ozma held his breath as you unwrapped the package you had had in your lap when he entered. 

“I ended up scrapping the whole set of armor, it was trashed and I could do better anyways.” Before he could object, you held up a finger,

“No worrying about the cost, you’ll pay me the maintenance fee and that’s it. Unless you  **_WANT_ ** to pay the extra gold pieces, that’s fine too.”

 

…………………….

 

The armor took his breath away.

 

The way the colors would dance in shades of green and blue under the candlelight made the armor look alive. Even his staff had been repaired and polished, looking like the day he had gotten it from you.

 

“Well? What do you think?” You were practically wiggling in excitement.

“Y/N- this is- this is amazing!” He grazed his fingers over the metal, studying every nook and cranny of the masterpiece before him.

“Well, go try it on! I want to see if it fits correctly!”

 

It fit perfectly ( _ of course it would, you made it _ ), he shifted and gave an experimental swing with his staff, admiring the smoothness of the armor. You watched on in a mix of smug and proud happiness.

“So?”

“So what?”

“What do you think? Anything I need to change?”

“Change anything? Y/N, this is amazing! It’s perfect! Oh by the Gods I could kiss you right now!”

 

It took him a second to register what he had said exactly and when he had the registered the shocked, wide-eyed look on your face. His ears burned, his throat dried, he swallowed slowly and waited for your hammer to be swinging its way to his cranium.

 

However, instead of the harsh metal of your hammer, your hands grabbed ahold of his armor. Instead of the harsh metal against his head, he felt your fingertips, calloused from working with iron tools in forges. Instead of the metallic taste of blood in his mouth, he tasted the flavor that was totally and utterly  **_you_ ** .

 

He hadn’t realized he wanted this until now, but now that he had it, he never wanted to let you go.

 

You pulled away with slightly mussed hair,

“Consider your repairs paid for.” You said with the grin he loved so much, he returned it with one of his own.

“If I had known that’s what would get me free repairs, I’d have kissed you a lot sooner.”

“Don’t push it mister, I can still hit you with my hammer.”


	5. Impulsive Mistake (Qrow x Female!Reader)

**_IMPULSIVE MISTAKE_ **

 

_ Requests are still open!! _

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

**Word** : Impulsive

**Color** : Gold

**Requester** : No one

**Fandom** : RWBY

**Pairing** : Qrow Branwen x Female!Reader

 

_ SPOILERS FOR RWBY VOLUME 6 CHAPTER 3 AND ONWARDS _

 

_ ANGST ANGST ANGST _

 

_ Also, just pretend that the whole thing at the house with the Apathy and after took a couple days. _

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Marrying Qrow Branwen was seen as an impulsive mistake by some, sometimes by him included. 

 

But not to you.

 

Never to you.

 

And you told him that.

 

You always told him he was stuck with you, he would chuckle and drop a quick kiss to your cheek.

 

He was always gone.

 

Sometimes for days at a time.

 

Sometimes for weeks or even months. 

 

But you never minded, because you loved him.

 

But after everything happened, now you weren’t so sure.

 

…………………….

 

Jinn’s illusion faded and you were left in the snow, shocked and more than confused. A ringing in your ears drowned out the yelling and screaming of your nieces and their friends. You sensed Qrow beside you, bristling with emotion and tense as a bowstring. 

 

The ringing stopped when he lunged forward and drove his fist into Oscar’s jaw. You let out a shriek and jumped forward, latching onto his torso and yanking him back before he could throw another punch and hit the boy.

“Qrow stop!” You shouted and he shook you off, it was as if you didn’t exist.

 

“No one wanted me… I was cursed… I gave my life to you because you gave me a place in this world… I thought I was finally doing some good…” He growled out and you froze, just what was he saying? Did you not matter? 

“Meeting you… was the worst luck of my life…” His last sentence was a whisper and you felt tears prick up, he was just being emotional….. right?

 

…………………….

 

You completely ignored Qrow as everyone got ready to leave the tousled snow of the train wreck sight. Instead, you fussed over a panicking Oscar who was on the verge of hyperventilating. Ozpin has disappeared, his cheek was swelling and bleeding from where Qrow’s rings had broken the skin. Sometimes you forgot Oscar was just a kid, a terrified kid that was in situations he had never been in before.

 

You inspected his cheek, setting your weapon aside and carefully grazing your thumb over the bleeding parts. He winced and you grimaced,

“Sorry Oscar…” you whispered, wiping a stray tear from his eye and he looked away.

“ ‘s fine…” he mumbled and you grasped his shoulders, your eyes finally meeting his as he looked up.

“No it’s not, it’s not fine. They shouldn’t be treating you like that and I’m sorry they were acting that way.” You said and activated your semblance.

 

Your aura crackled gold and flowed down your arms, through your fingers, and soaked into Oscar’s wound. You felt a dull ache in your jaw and head as your aura transferred the wound from him onto yourself. His shoulders visibly relaxed as the pain disappeared from his body. He gratefully took your hand and you helped him to his feet, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy’s shoulders as you did so. He was shaking, scared, and there were tears in his eyes. Whether they were Ozpin’s or his; you couldn’t tell. 

 

You leaned down and grabbed your weapon; a massive longbow. It was made of wood and more than a little old fashioned, but you wouldn’t change it for the world, in some cases it was more powerful than other Hunters and Huntresses weapons. You quickly developed a reputation among Hunters, people claiming that you carried the lives of two dozen Grimm in your quiver.

 

“I-I’m not going to disappear right? Am I going to turn into just another one of Ozpin’s lives?” Oscar asked, working himself up but at the same time seeming like he was done with everything. You pursed your lips,

“I don’t know Oscar-”

“Of course not!” The both of you looked up and saw Ruby, holding out Ozpin’s cane with a small smile,

“You're your own person-”

“Don’t lie to him Ruby… we’re better than that.” Qrow cut her off as he passed by, drinking from his flask.

 

…………………….

 

The group was silent except for Yang’s angry muttering and the crunching of snow beneath feet. The snow was picking up, you had to find shelter soon or else Grimm wouldn’t be the only thing you had to worry about.

 

An abandoned village showed itself after another hour or so of walking. The gate creaked and you shivered, an ominous feeling settling over you. You gave a hopeful smile to Oscar who hadn’t left your side during the walk.

 

Yang passed you and Oscar, muttering curses under her breath, directing them at Ozpin and indirectly Oscar. You grimaced, finally having enough of her ‘muttering’.

“Yang knock it off, we’re all upset but you don’t need to be taking your anger out on everyone.”

“But he just abandoned us! He’s a coward!” Her anger lit itself again and she stopped, her motorcycle stopping with her. Maria rolled her eyes and hopped off, making her own way through the snow.

 

“He had his reasons for what he did and didn’t do.” You said calmly, urging on Oscar ahead of you so he didn’t hear the choice words Yang would probably throw his way.

“There was so much he hadn’t told us!”

“I know, but he had-”

“He’s nothing but a coward! We should’ve known he would abandon us-”

“YANG XIAO LONG.” Her jaw snapped shut with an audible click. You never raised your voice at her or Ruby; you’d really never raised your voice at anyone really.

“We are all upset, but we need to get moving or else Grimm will set in. And if they don’t, hypothermia will.” You said firmly, eyes daring her to talk back again.

 

…………………….

 

It was freezing, you held your cloak closer around yourself as you attempted to get a fire going. The girls were waiting patiently on the couches, chairs, and floor for you to start a fire. Oscar sat nearby with Maria, having taken to staying near the only two adults who weren’t actively trying to hurt him.

 

“What happened t’ yer face?” It was your husband, he brushed snow off his shoulders and crouched next to you. He offered you some newspaper and you took it none to kindly. He brushed his fingers against the swelling bruise under your left eye.

 

“None of your business.” You snapped, smacking his hand away from your face. You were still fuming from the combined anger of Qrow and Yang. It wasn’t often you got upset but when you did, people often knew to stay away.

 

Not Qrow however.

 

Never Qrow.

 

“Y/N it’s swelling like you got pun….. oh…” he trailed off and you looked up at him,

“Yeah oh. I’m not going to watch you punch a child without doing something about it.” Was all you said before finally starting a fire with your flint and steel. You got up and moved so the girls could warm themselves by the fire,

“I’m going to scout around the village, maybe there’s something we missed.” You said curtly, ignoring the cold in favor of getting out of the house and away from your husband for a while.

 

However it didn’t work out the way you planned and he ended up following you out into the blizzard. He trailed several feet behind you, but he was definitely following you. Eventually, you stopped in the middle of the pathway and heard him walk a few steps to stand beside you,

“Yer mad at me.” It wasn’t a question and you bristled,

“No shit.”

“..... why?” That very nearly set you off,

“Qrow you punched a defenseless  **_child_ ** !” You snapped, glaring up at him before setting off again to walk away angrily, wrapping your arms around yourself to keep some kind of body heat.

 

…………………….

 

Things brewed between the two of you for another day before it overflowed into an argument.

 

The kids sat huddled by the fire and Maria sat in a chair nearby, reading whatever she found on the shelves. The snow had finally let up but that didn’t stop your pacing. 

 

You used supplies to make new arrows, stashing them in the quiver you carried on your back and doing maintenance on knives in the double knife scabbard at your waist. 

 

Someone came up behind you and accidentally bumped your shoulder as you sat cross legged by the door, causing you to spill hot glue you had been using to attach goose feathers to the arrow shaft on your fingers. You cursed wildly and wiped the glue off hastily before it could cause any permanent damage. 

 

Glancing up, you saw Qrow storming over to the fire and slumping down, taking a swig from his flask. You grit your teeth and huffed angrily, he glanced up and over, eyes slightly narrowed.

“What’s got you all worked up?” He called over and you very nearly broke the arrow shaft in hand,

“Nothing.” You said, muttering underneath your breath that he was in fact what had you so worked up. The kids got antsy, as if they could sense the tension in the room.

 

Now Qrow sat forward,

“Oh c’mon, I’ve been married t’ you for how long? I can tell when you're pissed off.” He pointed out and you grit your teeth. You were still upset with how he’d been acting the last few days, punching Oscar, his drinking shooting through the roof, and mixed with all the information you’d just learned about Ozpin, it was a recipe for bottling up anger and other negative emotions.

“I said nothing's wrong. So leave it at that.” You snapped and put the finished arrows in your quiver. 

“C’mon, what’s the-”

“I said leave it Qrow!” Growling, you stood and left the house, stalking out into the snow. You grumbled angrily, mind whirling and heart racing. Qrow’s drinking was becoming a serious problem and if it escalated any further, people could be put in danger.

 

You heard the cabin door open and shut, someone taking a seat next to you on the porch steps.

“What’s wrong?” It was Qrow and you took a deep breath, slowly calming yourself down.

“As I said earlier Qrow, it’s nothing.” You turned and stood, intent on wandering the village and possibly giving the villagers a proper burial. They deserved one.

 

“Oh so you're going to shut me out now?” He said, possibly more coldly than he meant but it did the trick and you blew up.

“Shutting you out? You want to talk about me shutting you out? How about the other way around Branwen huh? You shut me out constantly!” You whirled and dug your fingernails into your palms. Qrow looked about as mad as you felt. Days of being cooped up together in one area was never good for anyone, especially people with a semblance like Qrow’s.

 

“Do I? Or are you just sayin’ that t’ make yourself feel better?” He retorted and took out his flask. In a flash of anger, you snatched it out of his hands before he could take a single swallow.

“Hey! Give that back!”

“This is exactly what I mean Qrow!” You shook the flask at him,

“This right here! You're doing it again! For the Gods sake Qrow, stop! Stop drinking instead of facing your problems! Talk it out with me!”

 

Qrow looked enraged, nostrils flared and fists clenched as he got closer, towering over you. Sometimes you forgot just how much taller he was than you and in any other situation you’d almost be scared.

“Facing my problems? Talk it out? Fine! How’s this?! We’ve just found out everything we’ve done up until now for Ozpin has been for nothing, Salem can’t be beaten, and worst of all we’re stuck in this damn hellhole until it clears up!” 

 

“You don’t know that she can’t be stopped! Jinn said Ozpin couldn’t defeat her but what if someone else can? What about Ruby? Her silver eyes-”

“Don’t you dare bring Ruby into this. She’s just a child.”

“But she made her choice! She chose to come with us!” You were both shouting now, gesturing wildly as the two of you argued back and forth for what seemed like hours. Finally, you’d had enough and shoved him out of the way to walk back into the house, throwing his flask at him and slamming the door behind you, stalking up the stairs to find some peace.

 

…………………….

 

It was hours later when someone finally got the courage to talk to you. 

 

You’d locked yourself in the spare bedroom of the house, not too keen on sitting near corpses. You sat on the bed with your head in your hands, twisting the wedding ring on your left finger.

 

The silence was broken when the door knob jiggled and then swung open.

 

It was Ruby, looking sad and scared and stressed all at once.

“Auntie Y/N?” She asked warily, unsure if you’d start yelling at her, you sighed and gave a half-assed attempt at a smile.

“Hey Ruby…” you said and her shoulders slumped with relief,

“Are- are you still mad? We… we heard you arguing with Uncle Qrow earlier...” She asked and you shrugged,

“Yes? No? I don’t know honestly but I don’t want to walk downstairs and end up blowing up again… it’s probably best if I stay up here for now.” She perched on the end of the spare bed next to you, fiddling with her fingers.

 

“You know… you can talk to me right? You and Uncle Qrow both, I’m here if you need me.” She offered and you chuckled, leaning back to look at your niece.

“Well who will be there for you then?” The 16-year-old frowned and looked away but not before she caught your mothering look.

“I’m alright, you guys are more stressed out than me right now…”

“Ruby Rose, I’ve known you since you were in diapers. I know when you're upset. I also know you haven’t had much time to grieve and process everything since Pyrrha.” 

 

Her silver eyes widened slightly at the name and shone with unshed tears. Your anger faded momentarily and you gathered the now trembling girl in your arms and rocked her back and forth.

“It’s okay Ruby…” you whispered and kissed her hairline,

“I should be telling you that.” She sniffled and you chuckled, anger gone for the moment and instead replaced with tender love for the small girl.

“I’m your aunt, I get a pass just this once.”

 

…………………….

 

Wild cursing left your lips as you nearly slipped in calf deep water and loosed another arrow behind you. The Grimm behind you advanced in a slow but menacing manner. They weren’t particularly biscuits or fast, but their screams were debilitating and there were a lot of them. You trailed behind the kids, shooting arrows into the eyes of the Grimm as they tried to find a way to escape. 

 

Where was Qrow and his stupid scythe when you needed him? Arguments and anger be damned, you needed someone to take out these Grimm quickly.

 

That someone turned out to be Ruby, but not before disaster struck. You had shoved a falling Blake out of the way as one of the Grimm slashed out with its claws in a lethargic but wild kind of way, arrows stuck in both eyes and one in its throat.

 

The claws caught the back of your quiver, slicing through the leather and clothes and deep into the skin beneath. You let out a choked scream and crashed into the water, immediately choking and turning over onto your back. You heard a cry of your name and a blinding flash of silver light. Then there was a hand on your shoulder, shaking you and you opened your eyes. 

 

It was Ruby, looking scared and dazed and horrified all at the same time. You could see her lips moving but it was as if someone stuffed cotton in your ears, everything was muffled. It felt like you were swimming as her and Yang hefted your arms over their shoulders and helped you half stumble, half drag you up the stairs. 

 

It was warm inside and mostly empty save for the familiar figure of your husband drinking himself half to death. He slurred in anger at whoever tried to take his drink away until you finally caught his attention with a pained moan and slumped to the ground, blood pooling around you and the Grimm claw currently sticking out of your back.

 

You finally came to with a pained scream when they finally attempted to remove the claw. One of your knives had been heated up to help with the removing of the claw, sliding it next to the claw into your skin and pulling it out swiftly but carefully. Something burned as it was poured over your back and you writhed and screamed and begged for it to stop. Hands held you still against the bumping of the cart beneath you and all you could see was Oscar’s tearstained face and Ruby’s trembling hands.

 

…………………….

 

Infection tipped you into a haze of fever.

 

Your little ragtag band of kids and adults made it to Argus where you were immediately taken into emergency surgery by the resident hospital.

 

Everything for the next few days was a blur of surgeries, hospital ceilings, and pain.

 

Constant pain.

 

Sharp pain, dull pain, throbbing pain, stabbing pain. It was just always there. 

 

Pain medication and morphine kept you in a sluggish fog, never quite knowing what day it was or who sat next to you, or hell even who visited you. The beeping of the machines kept you company and the slight discomfort of the tubes shoved down your throat kept you aware.

 

Someone was always there, even as you slipped into a coma from the infection. You could feel everything around you, feel every brush of skin against skin as your nieces and their friends came to visit you, feel the brush of bandages and stitches and hospital gowns. You could hear the beeping of the machines and the low voices of others in the room. 

 

Ruby’s voice was the most common; telling you of progress on getting to Atlas or perhaps a good joke she had heard in the market. You wanted to laugh, smile, anything to reassure the girl.

 

Yang stopped by occasionally, apologizing for the way she had acted and treated you. You wanted to reach out and hug the fiery blonde but you were bound by the drugs and grips of infection and being comatose.

 

Blake came by, thanking you for saving her and crying as she blamed herself. You wanted to hug her close and wipe away her tears as she told you of her struggles of getting over her past and of fearing the man she only called Adam.

 

Weiss would wander through from time to time, telling you of her fears of returning to Atlas. Never had you wanted to hug the heiress close more than you did now and tell her you’d fight tooth and fist to keep her safe from her father’s clutches.

 

Jaune would stop by, updating you on the team and talking about his sister that he was staying with and how she had an adorable baby boy named Adrien that you’d love.

 

Ren and Nora always came by together, with Nora babbling excitable nonsense and Ren translating it into understandable gibberish.

 

Oscar always came by himself, always alone and talking to you between voice cracks and choked back sobs. He told you about how he was scared and wanted to help but wanted to go home but he didn’t want to forget. He also told you about how he hated to admit it but he missed Ozpin, he missed the comfort having someone with so much experience brought.

 

When someone wasn’t speaking, there was always a presence in the room and when someone came to visit, that presence would leave but return the instant people left.

 

It never spoke, but it felt familiar. It tugged on the edges of your fog filled mind, on the tip of your tongue. But you could never figure it out before the fog pulled you under again.

 

…………………….

 

Finally the fog lifted with a twitch of your finger. Your right pointer finger twitched and suddenly you could breathe by yourself again. You inhaled and coughed, nearly choking on the intubation tube down your throat. There was a cry of surprise and a sound of someone tripping before doctors and nurses were swarming around you like flies to a corpse.

 

A part of you called out for help, for Ruby or Yang, you even found yourself calling out for Qrow to make the aching pain stop. You fell clutches to the unconsciousness again, vaguely hearing someone call out your name, it sounded like….

 

You opened your eyes, this time for good, to stare at the bland ceiling of the hospital. The steady beeping of the machines next to you and the tubes up your nose to help with breathing made you wonder just how long you’d been in the same hospital bed.

 

A shifting of fabric drew your attention to the right and you saw Qrow slumped over in the chair by your bedside, leaning his cheek against his right fist, his rings no doubt going to leave marks. 

 

He looked horrible. Dark circles under his eyes, his eyes looking red rimmed and puffy, hair even more mussed than normal. He looked like he had been run into the ground seven times over. His head dipped forward and jerked back, him inhaling sharply as his eyes opened and scanned the room hastily. When his eyes caught yours, they widened and he bolted to his feet,

“Y/N- shit you're awake! How- how do you feel?” He sputtered everything out so quickly you took a second to process what he said. When you opened your mouth, you coughed at the soreness of it, most likely from the intubation tube that was down your throat for who knew how long. 

 

He carefully handed you a glass of water, adjusting your bed so you could sit up without much trouble.

“How long have I been out?” You rasped, carefully setting the glass aside so you didn’t rustle the IV tubes in the back of your hands and in your arms. Qrow hesitated and you felt fear trickling down the back of your neck.

“Qrow….” he looked up and you panicked at the almost nervous gleam in his eyes.

“How long have I been unconscious?” You demanded, swallowing down a cough,

“About 2 weeks… you were extubated about an hour and a half ago…” he said and you slumped back against the pillows, 2 weeks? How much havoc had Salem caused? Had they attacked and stolen the Relic of Knowledge? 

 

Seeing your rising panic, Qrow hesitantly placed his left hand over your right.

“You need to calm down….” He tried and you cut him off,

“Calm down? Qrow how can I calm down when I’ve been unconscious for 2 weeks?!”

“I know it’s terrifying but everything’s fine, nothing big has happened.” He said and you leaned back and closed your eyes.

 

…………………….

 

Ruby and her team came to visit you the next day.

 

You were slowly being upgraded from being tube fed to liquids and soft foods and was working your way through a bowl of broth when they burst through your hospital room door.

 

Startled, you dropped your spoon and very nearly shoved the tray out of your way in order to catch Ruby who practically flung herself at you in a hug. Your heart rate spiked but calmed as you managed to wrap your arms around the girl without getting tangled in all the IV tubes. She was in tears, babbling about how much she missed you and how she was never letting you out of her sight again. You gave a wheezing chuckle and kissed her forehead as you smiled, 

“I’m fine Ruby, they took good care of me here.” You rasped out and she nodded, sniffling and wiping at her eyes.

 

You gave each of the kids a hug and listened do them talk with happy smiles now that you were awake and safe. Maria patted your hand, saying that now they could keep the kids under control with you around. She made you laugh at that.

 

Qrow was silent throughout all of this, head down and hands clasped. You noticed this but didn’t say anything until Maria and who you assumed was Jaune’s sister ushered the kids out of the room to let you rest. Once the door shut, you reached for your husbands hand and gently took it. He jumped at the contact but didn’t look up. You had seen this behavior before, when something went wrong and he felt as if he could’ve fixed it. Normally he would drown that misery with alcohol but you assumed he didn’t have his flask given that you were in a hospital.

 

“You're upset.” Your voice was scratchy, barely audible but Qrow chuckled.

“ ‘course I am. You got hurt and I couldn’t do anythin’ t’ help you.” He said, still not looking up. You gave a sad smile, all anger towards him forgotten and you squeezed his hand.

“I don’t blame you you know.” You fried and he scoffed,

“You should.”

“Why is that?”

“Because you're upset and mad and need someone to take it out on.”

“Qrow…” 

 

Finally he looked up and you saw his eyes shining. Carefully, you pulled him up out of his chair and onto your bedside. The railings of the bed had been lowered so he was able to sit by your side and not down by your legs.

“I’m not mad at you Qrow…. perhaps I was before I got injured. And I’m still not happy with the choices you made, but I’m not mad.” You reached up and cupped his cheek, brushing the stubble and smiled when he leaned into your hand and placed his hand over it.

 

“I was- I was so worried when Ruby and Yang carried you outta the cellar and got you into the cart… you were bleeding a lot and the Grimm claw almost severed your spinal cord… and we couldn’t do anything other than remove the claw and disinfect it… we didn’t have anything to stitch it shut so it got infected pretty quickly.” he said, eyes downcast and you smiled again,

“You did what you could.”

 

He spent that night in the hospital with you, pulling strings to stay past visiting hours. He held your hand and didn’t let go as he apologized for how he spoke, how he’d acted, and promised you he wouldn’t do it again. You apologized to, for worrying him but also for the arguing and the nasty words you both spat at each other. You both didn’t promise to never do it again, because you knew it was inevitable.

 

But you’d get through it because you loved Qrow.

 

Even if people said marrying him was an impulsive mistake.


	6. Master Black (Mercury Black x Female!Reader)

**_MASTER BLACK_ **

 

_ Requests are still open!! _

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

**Word** :  _ Quiet _

**Color** :  _ Blue _

**Requester** : GraceDoge on Quotev

**Fandom** :  _ RWBY _

**Pairing** :  _ Mercury Black x Female!Servant!Reader _

  
  


_ Okay, if you don’t, pretend you have an English accent for this, or else you don’t really get the same effect I was going for. _

 

_ I apologize for any OOC-ness _

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

The first time you saw the young man who was all silver hair and metal legs, was when he first came under Lady Salem’s wing. He had just been fitted with new prosthetics from Master Watt with Mistress Cinder saying he was the son of the assassin Marcus Black and was exactly what they were looking for.

 

You couldn’t help but be intrigued but he hardly knew you even existed. You were just a handmaid after all.

 

…………………….

 

The second time you saw him was nearly a year later after the Fall of Beacon. You were hurrying to meet Lady Salem’s underlings to her large chamber she used to discuss the next step in her plans. You carried a tray with a pitcher of water and cups as you scurried in front of Master Watt and Master Tyrian.

 

You made it to the door and set the tray aside and pulled on the massive doors with both hands, slowly but surely opening the heavy wood for everyone to enter. You ducked your head as everyone passed, instead staring stubbornly at your shoes. You felt eyes on you as someone slowed as they passed. Glancing up, you caught the eye of Master Black looking at you curiously. Quickly averting your gaze, you followed the last of the group inside.

 

You paid no mind as Lady Salem spoke to her associates, after all she wasn't speaking directly to you and you were instructed to be quiet and not to speak unless spoken to. You stood slightly behind and to the right of her chair, carefully holding the pitcher of water and refilling anyone’s glass that emptied.

 

Eyes followed you as you darted from glass to glass, refilling as the others requested it. Without looking up, you knew it was Master Black. Why you caught his attention, you’d never know.

 

…………………….

 

The third time you saw him, was late at night when you carried a large basket of linens towards the laundering room. Even a group trying to destroy humanity still had laundry.

 

You padded silently down the quiet corridor, adjusting your simple uniform skirts with one hand and holding the large basket on your hip with the other. You kept your eyes on the flickering candles and very nearly ran face first into Master Black.

 

Immediately you launched into an apology,

“I’m so terribly sorry Master Black! I didn’t see ya there! Forgive me!” You babbled and abruptly cut off when he looked at you, something unreadable in his eyes.

“.... Master Black?”

“Who are you?”

“M-me? I-I’m Lady Salem’s servant-”

“That’s not what I meant. I meant, your name.”

“M’ name is Y/N, I’m Lady Salem’s servant and a servant to all else in her castle. If you need anythin’ please let me know and I’ll do my best to complete it I will.” You said, trying to offer a wobbly smile without making eye contact.

 

He didn’t say anything after that, only left you alone in the dark hallways, thoroughly confused and more than a little worried. 

 

…………………….

 

Meeting late at night almost became a tradition between the two of you almost by accident. You’d more often than not be tending to your nightly duties around the castle and find him wandering. You never initiated conversation, after all you were not to speak unless spoken to. Sometimes he’d say a couple of words, but never anything that would lead to something you could talk about.

 

But one night, you managed to catch a glimpse of him whilst scrubbing the marble floors of the grand staircase. You dipped your hands into the scalding hot soapy water of your bucket and scrubbed with the coarse bristle brush in hand. Once you finished a section, you’d go over it with a mop to mop up any excess water and soap so people didn’t slip. Not that anyone would of course, they were all either out doing Lady Salem’s business or sleeping. At least until you heard the sound of squeaking shoes and a muffled curse. 

 

Pausing with a frown, you glanced up from your mopping to see Master Black grasping the staircase railing to keep himself from slipping down the steps. You had just tossed the bucket of scrubbing water down the steps and was in the process of mopping it up, but it seemed you might’ve missed a spot.

 

“The hell are you doing, pouring water down the steps for someone to slip on?” He snapped angrily, more angry than usual and you notice the heavy bags under his eyes.

“Sorry Master Black, but Lady Salem demands the castle be clean and cleanin’ the stairs is part of that…” you say as you stand, adjusting the loose red shirt you wore that was tucked into the long black skirt and apron that was over it.

 

“Yeah well next time put up a wet floor sign or something… I don’t need to break my back because you decided to turn the stairs into a damn slip’n’slide.”

“ ‘m sorry Master Black, it won't happen again.” You say with a slight bow and pick up the empty bucket and mop. 

 

However, as you get up to leave, you notice him rubbing tiredly at his eyes and pinching at the bridge of his nose. Frowning, you turn back and think for a solid thirty seconds before piping up, hoping and praying Lady Salem wasn’t around.

“Master Black?” He looked up, slightly surprise making him wrinkle his brow,

“I thought you weren’t supposed to talk unless someone spoke first or something.” He said and you cringed,

“Yessir, and forgive me f’r speakin’ outta turn… but I couldn’t help but be wonderin’, are you alright? You seem awfully exhausted and-” he glared and your mouth snapped shut.

 

“It doesn’t matter to you whether I’m sleeping or not. You're just a servant.” He snapped and turned to walk away. In a last ditch attempt to get him to talk to you again, because in all actuality you were very lonely, you called out again.

“I could take away your nightmares if you’d like sir,” you said in hopes you were correct about assuming he had nightmares and not just didn’t want to sleep.

 

He froze, hand clenching the railing of the stairs, turning back with intense, distrustful eyes.

“How do you know about that?” He growled and you swallowed,

“Well, y’see Master Black, I’m what’s called an Empath… I can sense others emotional states and the like, even control them t’ some degree. So… if you’d like… I can always use my ability to calm y’r mind… I used t’ do it for Master Callows… and a few othas way back when.”

 

Eventually, Master Black sighed and turned away again, stalking up the stairs like a panther. He paused at the top,

“Are you coming or what?”

“O-oh yes of course!”

 

…………………….

 

Now your tradition turned into you helping him get some rest at night, easing his mind by pressing your glowing blue fingertips to his temples as you sat at the head of his bed more often than you didn’t. It was almost like he became addicted to the thought of finally sleeping without nightmares. After you finished all your nightly chores, you would make your way to Master Black’s chambers and use your power to ease him into a peaceful slumber.

 

No one else knew of this of course, after all barely anyone acknowledged your existence. Even with less sleep, you still managed to keep your performance more than satisfactory with all your daily and nightly chores. Dark bags started forming under your eyes but you concealed them well enough by staying in the shadows and not looking at your superiors; essentially acting the same as you always had.

 

Eventually, Master Black started to talk to you. He explained why he had nightmares, why he worked for Lady Salem in the first place. He showed you his prosthetics one night when you asked about them. And in turn he asked about you, why you did what you did, why you worked for Lady Salem. And you explained it all to him,

“Her Lady Salem saved me from the streets she did. She saved me from bein’ gobbled up by the Grimm and taught me how t’ control me powers. I owe me life to Her Lady… so I’m happy bein’ her servant! Though…. I would like t’ see the world, I heard places outside’a Her Lady’s domain are beau’iful this time a year.” You trailed off, not sure why you told him you wanted to leave. You owed your life to Lady Salem… 

 

He was quiet after that, but the next time he left to the outside world, you found a blue lily atop your pillow when he came back.

 

You grew to care for Master Black, smiling genuinely in his presence when no one else could see. You held his hands for a bit too long when he’d lay on his bed so you could calm his mind,

 

“You don’t have to call me Master Black when we’re alone you know.” He told you one night, sitting with his back to you as you entered his chambers silently. His shirt had been discarded for the night, allowing you to see the countless scars littering his skin as a result of his father’s brutal treatment.

 

You shook your head,

“ ‘m afraid I can’t Master Black… It’s improper it is and Lady Salem would never allow it…”

“Well Salem isn’t here now is she?” He said, turning to face you and you instinctively cowered away. His eyes softened the slightest bit and you sighed,

“Let’s just get ya t’ bed now Master Black…” You said softly and he relented but not without squeezing your wrist gently just before you put him to sleep.

 

…………………….

 

But it all came crashing down when Lady Salem called you to her chambers one late evening. You stood fidgeting outside her door, waiting for her to finish talking to Master Callows and Master Watts. Your head instinctively lowered as Master Watts and Master Callows exited Lady Salem’s chambers. Master Callows was cackling, eyeing you with a gleam that you did not like at all. Hesitantly, you knocked on the doors and entered at your Lady’s soft voice.

 

She sat at the head of the table, hands clasped beneath her lips as she watched you come in carefully. You came to a stop at the end of the table and she gestured for you to sit,

“Take a seat Y/N, I’d just like to talk to you for a moment.” She said smoothly and you tensed but did as she asked and perched on the edge of your seat.

 

“How have your chores been going lately Y/N? Tyrian has made it known that you’ve been lacking.” You frowned,

“With all due respect Lady Salem… I’ve been completin’ me chores as quickly as I always have been…” You trailed off at the furrowing of her brows.

“Are you implying he’s lying to me?” Your eyes widened and you shook your head frantically.

“No no! Of course not m’ lady! I’m just sayin’ perhaps Master Callows was mistakin’?”

“Perhaps… But was he mistaking when he told me that you’ve been sneaking around the halls and seeing Mercury Black?” You froze at this, blood running cold and heart stuttering.

 

“I-I’m afraid I don’t understand m’ lady… Why would I be associatin’ with Master Black? I have duties I must be performin’-”

“Which is why I am curious as to why you have been wandering off in the night to his sleeping chambers. I’ve seen you sneaking about late at night, I’m not stupid.” Her voice cut through you like a knife and you lowered your head, fear clutching at your throat as you saw Grimm hands swimming beneath you, just waiting for the order from Lady Salem to snatch you up and drag you down.

 

You left her chambers sporting bruises on your wrists and specific orders not to associate with Master Black any longer.

 

…………………….

 

You obeyed her for a spell. Of course you did. She terrified the living daylights out of you, with soft spoken threats and firm grasps on your shoulder as the Grimm hands clutching at your wrists made you promise to obey her.

 

But obviously Master Black didn’t get the message. He would seek you out, not just in the night but in the day as well. But you managed to avoid him with clever words and apologies and darting under his grasp. It hurt to stay away, you wanted nothing more that to hug him and kiss his face as you apologized. But you vowed yourself to silence.

 

It made him angry, you could tell whenever the two of you were in the same room as Lady Salem in the others. You could tell in the furrow of his brow and the hard set line of his jaw. You could visibly see it in the tenseness of his shoulders and the clenching of his fists.

 

Finally it seemed, he had had enough.

 

You had been on your way to carrying out a bag of trash ( _ who knew a castle with so little inhabitants could generate so much garbage? _ ) when a hand lunged from the shadows and clasped over your mouth. A muffled scream left your throat as you were dragged into an empty room and the door slammed shut behind you, leaving the trash bags behind. Whoever grabbed you roughly threw you up against the wall, hand still clamped over your mouth.

 

Master Black’s gray eyes stared back at you with hardened malice and you stopped struggling. It had been so long you got to see him face to face, you swore you saw tears building up at the sight of the man you had grown to care for. 

 

“What the hell?” he hissed and removed his hand and clamped it around your wrist, the other following suit and allowing you to finally take a deep breath.

“P-pardon?” His grip on your wrists tightened and you winced.

“What the hell happened? One day you just decided I’m not worth your time anymore? At least be a decent person and say it to my face.” He growled and you swallowed heavily,

“I-It’s not that Master Black-”

“And stop calling me that.” His face was closer to yours now and you hid a whimper,

“L-Lady Salem forced me too… I didn’t want t’ I swear! But she made me stay away so I could focus on my duties! She said you were distractin’ me you were….” You said shakily and he growled, teeth bared and his grip tightened. You cried out involuntarily as your bruises flared up at the rough touch.

 

He looked down and saw the purple and green bruises littering the skin of your wrist and his gaze sharpened.

“..... Did she do this?” Master B- no. Mercury demanded and you nodded, body trembling and tears welling up,

“A punishment for talkin’ t’ you it was. She said next time she wouldn’t be so kind…. Forgive me M- forgive me but I couldn’t disobey her-” you were tugged into his chest and felt his arms wrap around your shoulders to pull you close.

 

“I’m… sorry… That she did that… I should’ve done something sooner but I was an idiot and didn’t notice…. But now I can and I will,” He whispered into your hair, confusion making you tremble.

“Wh-what do you mean?”

“I mean we’re getting out of here. I’m taking you away.” He said determinedly, decidedly ignoring your horrified look. Leave Lady Salem? But how?

“Come on, we’re leaving now.” He grasped your hand this time, this time much gentler than when he had grabbed your wrist.

 

“B-but Mercury!” he ignored you as he tugged you down the dark hallways where the two of you met up with Mistress Sustrai. The young green haired woman looked nervous but curious as she saw Mercury half dragging you down the stairs and outside to the ship they had no doubt hijacked. 

 

Before you could say anything else, the three of you were on the ship and in the air with Mistress Sustrai piloting the aircraft. You stood shaking in the back of the ship, hand still clutched in Mercury’s as he looked out the porthole back at the castle that had been your home since you could remember.

 

He finally looked back at you and started,

“Hey, hey calm down. You’re safe now... “ he said, squeezing your hand as his own way of reassuring you. You were almost hyperventilating,

“But- but Lady Salem-”

“Can’t hurt you anymore. Emerald and I are going to keep you safe.” He said firmly, eyes blazing in the way you knew to be him. Sniffling, you nodded silently and leaned forward, resting your head on his chest and letting a tear or two trickle down. You felt his hand caress the back of your head as Emerald smoothly navigated the ship out of reach of Lady Salem’s realm.

 

Bright light shine through the porthole and you moved to look out and gaped, tears overflowing at the sight of all the green and blue outside the ship. You clutched at the metal rim, almost not believing the sight of the glory before you.

“I always wanted t’ see the outside.” You whispered and felt him come up behind you.

“We can show you the world as much as you want. But we will be on the run though… I’m sorry…” he said quietly and you shook your head.

 

“If I’m with you, I can handle anything.”


	7. Forever and Always (Ozma x Female!Reader)

**_FOREVER AND ALWAYS_ **

 

_Requests are still open!!_

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 **Word** : _Healer_

 **Color** : _Yellow_

 **Requester** : a _ngel-of-requiem_

 **Fandom** : _RWBY_

 **Pairing** : _Ozma x Female!Reader_

 

_Trigger Warning for themes and mentions of death._

 

_This is also Ozma’s reincarnations after the white haired reincarnation; the hermit as well as the drunkard._

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

You couldn’t die.

 

Well, you could.

 

But you’d never actually **_die_ **.

 

Or rather, you’d never stay dead.

 

You could lose limbs, but they’d grow back in sparks of red and orange.

 

You could be cut in half and regrow your lower body in a matter of minutes.

 

And no one knew why.

 

You were burned and scorned, cast out by your enemies.

 

Burned.

 

Stoned.

 

Drowned.

 

Hanged.

 

Poisoned.

 

Beheaded.

 

Every way you could be killed, it had been done to you.

 

…………………….

 

You’d been wasting away on the roadside, slowly starving to death and waiting for the inevitable death before rebirth when someone stopped beside you. With what little strength you possessed, you glanced up through the slit in your eyelids.

 

Long gray hair and slanted yellow eyes that held way too much sadness for one person. The man was hunched over, relying on a bejeweled cane to stay standing up straight. With what seemed like immense effort, he knelt down and pressed his hand to your forehead. A frown pursed his lips as he took in your emaciated state. Darkness took you under, claiming you in the cold pits of death yet again.

 

When you awoke, fully healed, you were laying in a ramshackle run down stable like structure. The man sat in the corner on a rickety chair, a rusty mug held to his lips. His cane was propped next to him, his bare feet dirty and blackened.

 

It was another hour or so before you ‘woke up’. You shifted and groaned, catching the old man’s attention. He slowly stood up as you sat up, realizing that your body was fully healed. Starvation no longer claimed your body, you looked as you did before you had given up. He offered you a kind yet sad smile and a matching rusty mug. You took it and sipped at the watery tea inside.

“You’re lucky to be alive, your heart nearly stopped before I got you back to my home.” He said, his voice was old yet not unkind and spoke of years and years of experience.

“Lucky for whom?” You muttered and stared at the murky liquid.

 

The man watched you for weeks as you slowly regained strength, playing the role of a healer and almost a parent. You never had an aura or semblance, your strange healing ability negated that. He never let you out of his sight, no matter how many times you tried to run, he always managed to catch up to you and would always bring you back to his little stable of a home.

 

Weeks turned into months, and eventually months turned into years. But you found yourself not wanting to leave the old man. He understood you, as if he had a similar ability. He never asked you of your story or of how you could heal from fatal injuries in sparks of crimson and orange. In turn you never asked him why he mourned four little crosses behind the shack in a small clearing each year. You never asked of him anything, but he always provided sustenance and companionship.

 

The two of you grew into a beautiful companionship, never asking each other anything but telling each other your backstories around a fire with tea in rusty mugs. You learned slowly of his reincarnation and he learned of your deaths and failures to stay deceased.

 

The two of you grew closer and eventually began to help heal one another. It was slow and more often that not, you would shut each other out with harsh words. But you grew together as the immortal and the hermit. You promised to be together for forever and always.

 

But alas, the old man passed away one night, in the snow and the rain, clutching feebly at your hand with his draining strength and promising to find you again. He left you in tears, with pleads to not leave him, and begging to come back. But it always ended this way, with you all alone.

 

…………………….

 

Years passed before you met with the old man again. This time in the form of a middle-aged man with tan skin and brown hair under a hat and saddened eyes that spoke volumes. You wouldn’t have recognized him if not for the bejeweled cane he held in tandem with a bottle of whiskey.

 

He was drunk more often than he wasn’t. Sometimes he’d be happy, babbling on about how happy he was to find you again. He’d cling to you and swing you around in a hug and press sloppy kisses to your cheeks and nose and hair.

 

Sometimes he’d be sad, crying for children you couldn’t name and crying as he stumbled back to the four little crosses behind the stable. He would apologize to the crosses, pleading for forgiveness.

 

At times like that you’d drag him back to a hotel and make him drink water and practically stuff a multivitamin down his throat. You’d make sure he didn’t fall into his own sick and made sure he got some sleep.

 

This was a common occurrence, to find him at a bar or at the crosses, drinking his sorrows away and dulling his perception. But you refused to take part in his drinking, vowing to stay strong for him so he could get back to his normal self.

 

But he never got better. He was drunk more than he was sober, crying more than he wasn’t. You were his caretaker, his healer more than his friend. The old man now drunkard, was like that until he died, in a mix of choking on his own vomit and kidney failure. You buried his body alone, crying in the rain as you shoveled dirt over his simple wooden coffin.

 

You followed in his footsteps after that, crying more than you didn’t and drunk more than you were sober. But you weren’t buried by anyone. You died on the side of the road, sobbing until you couldn’t breathe anymore.

 

You missed him, the old man who found you on the side of the road and the man who offered you companionship and a place to stay. Even if it was just in a bar or in a stable by the side of the road.

 

He had promised you in drunken stupors that he would never leave you, promising he’d be with you for forever and always. But in the end he broke his promise again.

 

…………………….

 

It was years and several more deaths before you met the old man again.

 

This time, he found you. He found you wandering the world through beaten paths and forests, taking down any Grimm who stood in your way in the most brutal ways you could, trying to bury the pain deep inside.

 

He found you, all silver hair and mysterious eyes. He gave you a smile that you found familiar yet alien at the same time. You didn’t recognize him at first, attacking without thought with your dagger and sword. He blocked with a strangely familiar yet unfamiliar cane and stopped you by grabbing your wrists. He had called you by your name, wiping the tears that welled up and returned the tight embrace you wrapped him in.

 

The man, now calling himself Ozpin, offered you a new life, a restart. He took you to a massive school he called Beacon Academy and gave you a job. You worked as his personal assistant and occasionally helped teach classes when teachers were unavailable.

 

Students grew to like and admire you. They chatted with you, some staying after class just to comment on how they always loved your lessons and wished you would become a permanent teacher at Beacon.

 

You were put on medication and went to therapy, you started to get **_better_ **. Better than you had in years. There were downsides, there always were. But Ozpin was there every step of the way.

 

And your companionship grew, from acquaintances, to friends to something more. Affection stolen in the forms of gentle kisses and hesitant embraces when students weren’t looking. The woman Glynda Goodwitch helped keep an eye on you, making sure you didn’t relapse back into a drunken depression.

 

…………………….

 

“Why did you bother saving me?” You asked him one night in his office, after everyone had gone to bed. He was sitting at his desk, you standing in the light of the window. You had your arms crossed over your chest, hugging yourself as you attempted to understand.

 

“Because I was lost back then, I had just lost my life, my family, everything. So when I saw a girl on the side of the road who needed saving, I did everything I could to save her.” He said, coming up behind you and hugging you close. You relaxed in the warmth of his embrace, reaching to hold his hand in your own.

 

“But why put up with me for all those centuries? I was nothing more than a girl with the ability to heal from physical wounds.”

“Because I understood you and you me. I finally knew someone who experienced similar things to I. Plus I should be asking you the same thing,”  
“I put up with you because I love you Ozpin.” You said softly and realized you meant it. You loved the man he was now, but you also loved the drunkard who stumbled the dark streets and the hermit who found you on the side of the road all those centuries ago.

 

“And I love you too Y/N. Forever and always.”


	8. The Heroes, the Villains, and a Cup Of Tea (Roman Torchwick x Female!Reader)

**_THE HEROES, THE VILLAINS, AND A CUP OF TEA_ **

 

_Requests are still open!!_

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

**Word** : _Glove_

**Color** : _Mint_

**Requester** : _sstealth-crispiess, and Pernicies on A03_

**Fandom** : _RWBY_

**Pairing** : _Roman Torchwick x Female!Witch!Reader_

 

_PART 2 to The Criminal, the Witch, and the Cabin in the Woods_

 

_I’m also unsure of the time period between Volume 3 when Roman died in the anime and now so I’m guesstimating it’s somewhere around a year-ish_

 

_This is also set after volume 5 but before volume 6_

__________________________________________________________________________

  


Purple and green smoke spiraled from your cauldron and out the window into the sunny air as you stirred slowly, methodically, deep in concentration. Slowly, magic trickled in the form of lavender liquid from the palm of your right hand. You had one chance to get this right, one chance and-

 

The door to your cabin bursts open and you shriek, magic surging with your emotions and the potion in front of you bubbles a deep red before fading to a murky brown. You slam your hands down on the table and turn to glare at the red headed perpetrator currently standing in the doorway of your kitchen.

“Dammit Roman!” You hiss and he smirks that stupid smirk that always makes you flustered and-

 

No.

 

You are mad at him.

 

You aren't focusing on the way he slowly gets closer.

 

Or the way he puts a hand on the small of your back to peek over your shoulder and see what you were making. You smacked his shoulder and glared,

“This was the first time in weeks I could make something to help your condition and you screw it up you meathead!”

“Help my condition how little lady? As I recall, I’m one hundred percent healed.” He had a point, you had been able to remove his stitches almost two months ago but for some reason he hadn’t left.

 

Part of you hoped it was because of you.

 

Part of you felt it was because he wanted something.

 

“I’m making a potion that helps scars fade, in case you didn’t want them.” You explained simply and he looked curious,

“No need, I think I’ll keep ‘em.” He replied and straightened, you almost missed the warmth of his hand on your back. He shrugged off the new leather coat you’d made him as he left your side to hang it up. Of course not all by hand, now that he knew you had magic and was a witch, you’d taken to using it a lot more around the house. That included making him a new tunic of green and leather breeches with a dark brown leather coat to go over it. His old clothing was trashed and you refused to keep letting him run around in rags.

 

You glanced at him as he hung up the coat and took a grateful seat in the armchair by the fireplace. He looked as if something was on his mind, a thoughtful look in those deep green ( _sexy as hell_ ) eyes. Frowning, you walked up behind him and placed your hands on the juncture where his neck met his shoulders and began to press into the skin, massaging the kinks and knots from the muscles beneath. This was a habit the two of you formed, while you were in the process of helping him get back to where he was previously muscle wise, you’d found he was so stiff it was a wonder he hadn’t locked up.

 

He practically melted into your touch, letting out a pleased sigh and rolling his neck to allow you more room.

“What’s on your mind?” You asked and he hummed, flexing his fingers against the armrests of the armchair.

“Nothing much, just thinking about what to do now that I’m healed. You have no reason to keep me around anymore and I have no reason to stay.” You pause momentarily but continue your current task.

 

“Will you leave?” Was all you could think to ask, you didn’t want him to leave, but you knew there wasn’t a way you could actually stop him.

 

He was quiet for a moment before nodding,

“I have a…. a friend… more like a little sister actually… and I need to find her…” He said, pausing every few seconds as if to choose his words carefully. You came to a stop then, but kept your hands on his shoulders.

“She must be worried about you, after all you’ve been here for what, almost a year now?” He nodded,

“Well then you should go find her,” you said, feeling an almost overwhelming sadness at the thought of the only company you’d had in years leaving you.

 

The silence stretched on for one minute, then two, then-

“Would you come with me?” He asked, halting all thoughts you might’ve had. You blinked several times and looked down to him, he was looking up at you with an unreadable expression but his tone was clear. He wanted you to come with him.

“If you want me to,”

“Of course, I might need my favorite witch to heal me up next time I get hurt.”

“Roman, I’m the only witch you know.”

“Exactly, so what do you say?” You felt almost giddy as you answered.

“Well….. oh why not?” His smirk returned, this time you swore it was a tad bit warmer than usual.

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

The next day you spent your time packing the things you would need; herbs that would be hard to find, some more common herbs just in case, and a satchel of remedies and other medical equipment you might need. Lucky for the both of you, you had a horse as well as a sturdy pack pony. The two of you would ride double with occasional walking, while the pack pony would carry all your essentials.

 

New clothes had been made in order to blend in easier in case you had to go through town. You didn’t know much about Roman, but from how he carried himself on edge whenever the two of you went near town, you had a feeling he had a dark backstory, perhaps a criminal. So you fashioned new clothes out of cloth of brown, green, and gray. You yourself ditched your normal lavender dresses and skirts for a more subdued tone. Now you wore a mint green long sleeved top tucked into brown skirts and soft leather boots. Roman sported a darker green tunic tucked into dark gray trousers with similar boots. The two of you had matching gray cloaks to hide your faces if need be, and if required, you could always cast a glamour spell to hide you.

 

As Roman saddled the pack pony, you collected a few more items you’d need, Witch items of course. You never went anywhere out of the woods without your staff that amplified your magical power. Plus, the full moon was just a few days ago so you were running hot on magic. You stuffed a book of remedies and spells into your satchel before leaving.

 

However, you paused in the doorway and looked back, you had lived your entire life here and now you were leaving it. Slowly, you shut the heavy wooden door behind you and latched it shut. Raising your hands, magic pulsed purple from  your fingertips and encased the house briefly before fading.

 

“What was that?” You turned and saw Roman already on the horse, lead rope to the pack pony tied to the saddle and shrugged,

“A protective spell over the house, to keep burglars and the like out. You know, in case we ever want to come back.” You said and attached your staff next to Roman’s mahogany cane to the saddle behind you on the back jockey and put a foot in the stirrup. Roman extended a hand and you swung up, adjusting your skirts as you settled behind him.

 

You tried not to think too much about the close proximity between the two of you as he started the horse down the well beaten trail that would lead you to civilization eventually. Your arms were carefully wound around his waist and your chin rested on his shoulder when not looking around.

 

It was silent between the two of you for hours until you made it to town. Roman carefully skirted the main streets and rode the back way, nudging the horse into a gallop to pass through quicker. The pack pony followed behind several paces in a slow ambling gallop.

 

You had covered a lot of ground by the time the two of you stopped for the night. A small stream was nearby for the horses to drink out of and the clearing you stopped in had plenty of grass. You got a fire going while Roman set up the tent. The firewood was slightly damp so you whispered an incantation and the wood blazed up in a warm crackling fire.  

 

Roman took a seat next to you as you retrieved the pot from the pack pony’s belongings and added a few ingredients. Soon, you had a savory stew that warmed the clearing with its aroma. Roman tried to hide it, but you knew he was secretly excited as you handed him a wooden bowl and spoon and told him to dig in.

 

Soon, dinner was packed up and you sat next to Roman, simply enjoying the warmth and companionship. The fire was dying down slowly, though neither of you made a move to rekindle it.

“What’s she like? Your friend I mean.” You asked and heard Roman chuckle,

“She’s a little spitfire but quiet, she doesn’t talk. Her name’s Neo, we’ve known eachother since… Gods I can’t even remember when.” He said, his eyes taking on a warm softened look as he looked into the fire. You smiled, him mimicking the look,

“I think she’ll like you, you're both similar yet incredibly different.” He continues and you chuckled,

“Well she sounds lovely, I hope we can find her so I can meet her.”

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

But like every journey, something had to go wrong.

 

And that wrong happened to be someone attacking your little duo.

 

It was the third week into your little trip, the two of you had taken to walking every couple hours for about an hour to give the horses some rest.

 

It was during one of the bouts of walking that everything went to hell.

 

You had been laughing at something Roman had said when you spotted someone up ahead. A group of about nine very colorful individuals. Right of them all seemed to be under the age of nineteen or twenty while the last was an older man maybe in his late thirties to early forties.

 

The girl who was leading the group, a young girl of about sixteen and dressed in a red cloak, spotted you. Or more accurately, spotted Roman, as froze in place. Her group stopped soon after, all realizing you and your companion were approaching on the road and all had similar reactions. Some drawing weapons while other seemed shocked into place.

 

Roman had a similar reaction though not quite as extreme. He tensed, hands tightening on the lead reigns but not faltering.

“Get ready to run, I know these brats and things could get ugly.” He hissed out of the corner of his mouth and you gave a nod. You had no time to question, nor did you want to draw any more attention to yourself than you had to. You dropped behind a pace or two so you were hidden partially by the horses body, hand creeping up to grab your staff from its bindings. You grabbed Roman’s cane as well but didn’t hand it over, that would give them ideas that you were intending to attack.

 

Roman brought you and the horses to a stop a few meters from the group approaching. They stopped similarly, hands all on their weapons and faces twisted in a grimace.

“That’s far enough!” Roman called out and the group bristled.

“How are you still alive?! I saw you go down in the Fall of Beacon!” The girl in red demanded, her voice cracking and hands tightening on her weapon. Roman shrugged, exuding charm and answered with a smile,

“Everyone has secrets to keep Little Red, and that happens to be something I don’t feel like sharing just yet!”

 

All of you were at a standstill, if either of your parties moved, it would set the other group off and you certainly didn’t want a fight.

“Will you let us pass on our way? We don’t want a fight!” You called, keeping your face hidden beneath the cowl of your cloak. They seemed to notice you for the first time, starting slightly.

“How do we know we can trust you not to attack us Torchwick?” The girl with black hair; a Faunus you realized, asked warily, both hands on her weapon.

“Sweetheart if we wanted to attack you, we would have done so already.” Roman countered and you sighed, he was ever the drama queen.

 

The girl in yellow let out a shriek and blasted forward quite literally, fire exploding from the gauntlets on her fists and propelling herself forward in a flash. Her comrades gave startled shouts, the one in red shouting “Yang!”. She obviously didn’t trust either you or Roman and took matters into her own hands

 

Roman made to move, grabbing the cane you tossed him but you stepped in regardless, spinning your staff and slamming it into the ground. A shield of green expanded from the crystal egg atop the staff and froze everyone with negative intentions towards you or Roman in the area. It was a simple spell you commonly used for Grimm whenever they wandered into your forest, but it was easily modified for humans.

 

The group in front of you froze as if shocked, ‘Yang’ falling to the ground and skidding in the dirt. You kept both hands firmly on your staff, your hood blowing back and exposing your face and the marks spiraling under your eye that pulsed with power briefly.

“I have no intention of letting me or my companion get hurt or die, so how about we talk over a cup of tea like civilized people shall we?”

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

It was awkward as you released your magic on the group and mugs of tea were passed out. You sat next to Roman across from the group of kids over a crackling fire. You pursed your lips at the hostile feeling but mostly ignore it in favor of watching Roman to make sure he didn’t attempt to kill anyone.

 

“So how about we start by agreeing when this is over, you’ll let us pass peacefully hm?” You bargained and heard the girl in yellow: Yang, scoff,

“Why should we? Who are you anyway?” Your eyes flashed with power and you glared,

“I’m the woman who will melt you into acid with a snap of my fingers if you take that tone with me again girl. And we were just trying to pass through, you attacked first so we deserve peaceful passage.” You growled and heard Roman chuckle beside you, muttering something about how “that was hot” and fought to keep a flustered grin off your face.

 

Yang bristled but quieted down,

“We have a deal. You can leave but give us a sense of safety by leaving in the morning where we can watch you leave.” The older man with a red cape and slicked back hair said, ignoring the protests from the rest. Roman seemed to think it through before nodding,

“We have a deal.”

 

Roman set up the tent in silence as you prepared a dinner of cold rations. You didn’t feel like dealing with the kids any longer that night and just wanted to sleep. You both didn’t speak as you ate, you knowing something was on Roman’s mind and him just not talking about it.

 

It wasn’t until you were both under the covers of your bedrolls that he spoke up.

“Do you regret saving someone like me?” He asked suddenly, eyes locked on the tent above him and hands linked over his stomach. You turned on your side to face him, a frown pulling at your lips,

“Of course not.”

“Why? If you hadn’t guessed yet, I’m a criminal.”

“So?”

“So?” Now Roman turned to face you, genuine curiosity making his eyes glow in the subdued light of the dying fire filtering through the tent.

“So what if you're a criminal? You’ve given me no reason not to trust you.”

“I’ve killed people.” He tried and you glanced to the dull fabric of your pillow.

“So have I.”

 

That got his attention. He turned to face you, genuine curiosity making his eyes glow in the subdued light of the dying fire filtering through the tent. Seeing his unvoiced question, you continued,

“When I was little… I- I hated how my kind; witches and wizards, were treated. Much like the Faunus… but worse… we were hunted down and killed, burned at the stake and stoned, sometimes drowned… so I fought back, I killed every human I came across… until-” you inhaled shakily, not used to talking about repressed memories to anyone but the chickens and plants back at home.

 

“Until I came across an injured child… a human child… he was bleeding out from a Grimm attack and I- I couldn’t leave him to die- so I tried to save him and…” you dug your fingers into the palms of your hands as you sat up, body too restless to stay laying down any longer.

“He didn’t make it through the night… so I trained and learned how to heal so I would never lose another patient again… and then I met you.” You glanced up at him now, seeing his narrowed calculating eyes as he slowly sat up beside you. His eyes looked almost cat-like in the dying fire light. You swallowed and whispered in a shaky voice,

“So I don’t care that you’ve killed people, because I have to. I know what it’s like to make that mistake.”

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

Roman kissed you that night, feather light and you would’ve missed it if it weren’t for his hand fitting to your waist almost like a glove. The firelight cast shadows as you cupped his face and pulled him in again, heart fluttering and you were content, happy even.

 

The kiss wasn’t anything wild or passionate. It was more of your lips brushing together as if you were afraid he would break and vice versa.

 

Eventually the two of you pulled apart and Roman smiled, though this smile wasn’t smug, it was more…. Well you couldn’t place it, but it was Roman and it warmed your heart.

“It’s time for you to get to bed little witch. Before I decide to tuck you in myself.” He said softly and you smiled back,

“Only if you sleep too Roman.” He winked and his smile widened,

“Of course my dear.”


	9. Cat and Mouse (James Ironwood x Female!Reader)

**_CAT AND MOUSE_ **

 

_Requests are still open!!_

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 _Word_ : Bow

 _Color_ : Silver

 _Requester_ : hooliganism on A03

 _Fandom_ : RWBY

 _Pairing_ : James Ironwood x Female!Criminal!Reader

 

This is a little shorter than what I normally write, but I literally wrote this after work with 20 somewhat dogs screaming at me for 6 hours straight sorry!

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

There was something about the thrill of the chase the had you addicted. Addicted to the adrenaline rush and the energy involved. Addicted to the shouts of soldiers screaming orders behind you as you escaped their clutches yet again. Addicted to the endless game of cat and mouse.

 

You weren’t even mad when they caught you, stealing blueprints for weaponry for the Atleasian Army. Hell, you were even impressed they managed to catch you. You leaned back in the interrogation room with your boots propped up on the table and sucking casually on a lollipop you had smuggled in while your hands were handcuffed together in front of you. The door to the interrogation room slammed open and the man you had teased time and time again and wanted to see stormed into the room.

 

General James Ironwood had an attractive but angry red flush covering his cheeks as he came in and very nearly slammed his hands down on the desk. You could see the faint glint of silver of his right hand prosthetic. His eyes were blazing and you met his gaze with a smirk, twirling the lolli in your mouth as you did so.

 

“Hello again James.” You simpered and his glare intensified,

“That’s General Ironwood to you.” He snarled and you raised an eyebrow,

“Oh really?”

“Yes, now I suggest you use it.”

 

The two of you had a stare off, you with a grin and him with a glare. Eventually, it seemed James had had enough and growled;

“How did you get those plans? They were in a top of the line security facility.” You shrugged and winked,

“A magician never reveals her secrets, everyone knows that **_James_ **.” You kicked your feet off the table and leaned forward and up, coming nose to nose with the General as you placed extra emphasis on his first name. Pulling the lollipop out of your mouth, you twirled it temporarily against your lips and delighted in the way James’s eyes flickered down for a split second before meeting her eyes with the same fiery gaze again.

 

You leaned in closer, still smiling as you noticed him getting antsy. Reaching up, you flicked his nose, causing him to start at the sudden contact.

“Well, I’d love to stay and chat James. But I’ve stayed here long enough and got what I wanted, so I best be going.” You whispered and his eyes narrowed,

“What do you mean? You will be doing no such thing!” His anger was rising and fed into your enjoyment.

 

Oh how you loved to get him riled up, time and time again.

 

With a laugh,

“Oh James James James, all this is to get your attention! Want to know why?” Once again, you leaned in even closer. If one of you moved, your lips would be touching and they brushed as you spoke,

“Because it’s oh so fun to see you when you lose and watch as I once again run away.” Realization dawned in his eyes a second too late when you pressed your lips to his and activated your semblance.

 

Your semblance paralyzed him, freezing his body as soon as your lips touched his. However, you stayed there for a couple seconds, fingers trailing his jawline before you ran them through his hair to mess up the perfect gelled state of it. Pulling back, you winked at his frozen state, admiring the red flush and his slightly dropped jaw.

 

His anger no longer blazed hot in his eyes, you couldn’t quite pinpoint the emotion but you liked it. He was frozen as you reached into his suit coat pocket and swiped his passcode card. You left him behind, frozen until the effects of your semblance wore off.

“Goodbye for now James, I look forward to continuing our game of cat and mouse soon!” You cheered with a bow.

 

And then you were gone.


	10. Southern Belle (Ozma x Female!Reader)

**_SOUTHERN BELLE_ **

 

_ Requests are still open!! _

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

**Word** : Ribbon

**Color** : Pink

**Requester** : angel-of-requiem

**Fandom** : RWBY

**Pairing** : Ozma x Female!Reader

 

This is Pre-Salem everything and stuff again!

 

Y/H/C = Your hair color

Y/E/C = Your eye color 

 

Eeeeeey pretend you have a southern accent in this if you don’t have one already :D

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


“GET THE HELL OUTTA MY INN AND MY TOWN!” Ozma looked up from his travel weary, snow laden horse to see a woman brandishing a wooden rolling pin as she kicked a man unceremoniously into the dirt outside what he assumed was ‘her inn’. The sign; “The Cherry Pony” swung in a gentle breeze as a scuffle was breaking out.

 

She was pretty, with graying hair and wearing a white long sleeved shirt with cinched sleeves and dressed in skirts of deep pink that was almost a wine red.  She stomped out angrily in her brown boots and adjusted the apron on her waist angrily. The flower pattern on the skirts swished around her ankles and her hair, tied back in a ribbon, dropped into her face as her Y/E/C eyes blazed with fiery determination.

 

The man she kicked out, stood and drew a sword,

“I’ll show you better than to talk down to me you wench!” He said with a roar, swinging his sword up and down into a deadly arc of arching silver.

 

However the woman simply knocked the sword out of the way using the rolling pin to deflect the flat of the blade and stomped hard on the man’s foot.

“And that is for talking bad about my town!” She growled angrily before kicking him away,

“Now get out before I decide to bash your head in!”

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

Ozma handed his horse over to the inn’s stable boy before entering the small establishment, brushing off the snow and finally getting a good look at the place.

 

From the outside; it looked intimate, cozy, and obviously well maintained. Soft wooden planks and intricate wooden carvings with hints of color and carvings of horses made up most of the building’s outer structure. It was difficult to see through the stained glass windows, but entertained and happy voices floated through the swinging door the angry woman had entered back into.

 

As he entered the inn through the heavy wooden doors, he felt immediately welcomed by excitement and a sense that he was home. The main room was more of a tavern and dining area with a roaring fire in the corner and stairs leading up to rooms. 

 

A young woman tended the bar and served food with a grin, you was a young woman of about his age, dressed in similar skirts to the older woman with the exception of the color being a pale robin's egg blue instead of deep pink. You had a bright face with Y/H/C hair pinned out of your eyes and bright Y/C/E that glittered as you served customers with a smile. The older woman was speaking to you now and he could see the resemblance, you were probably her daughter. And you left him breathless.

 

The tavern itself was packed. Soldiers and farmers seemed to be the primary clientele and he spied a group of two or three men in the corner with musical instrument cases. Several round tables were occupied by groups brought together over great food and company. The barstools are also occupied by people who had probably started to drink too much, though no one seemed to mind.

 

He approached the bar counter carefully, keeping his equipment out of the way and giving polite nods and ‘excuse me’s’ to people he passed.

 

Your eyes met his and your smile widened,

“Howdy sir, welcome t’ The Cherry Pony. How can I help you t’day?” Your Southern lilt was endearing, and you adding a wink made blood rush to his cheeks and ears. 

“I need a room for a couple of nights if you have any available please,” he managed to get out without making a complete fool of himself. You gave a bright smile and nodded happily,

“Of course! One room comin’ right up!”

 

Soon he was in a small quaint little room at the end of the hall on the right. The room had one twin size bed with a green and blue quilt and two fluffy feather pillows. A single oak night stand stood by the side of the bed with a candle and a vase of wild flowers. An oak chair sat near a window with a single dresser against one wall.

 

Sighing, Ozma set down his sword and bag, taking off his armor and finally getting a chance to rest. Sinking into the armchair by the window, he rolled his neck and let out a grateful groan, he had been on the road for the past four weeks for a job he took on and finally got a chance in a long time to rest. Perhaps he could eat at the bar tonight, he wouldn’t mind the company. Especially if he could talk to a pretty girl like you.

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

Ozma descended down the stairs near the end of the week, and his stay. It was late in the evening to the dining area and was immediately assaulted by the smells from the food. He smelled roast ham and pork, warm cider, and something sweet. Sounds of conversation carried up the stairs and he was welcomed into the warmth as he reached the bottom. 

 

He spotted you instantly, serving customers with a wide grin and a laugh. You balanced a tray above your shoulder laden with plates and cups, chatting up the customers as you took empty dishes and replaced them with full ones. As you took a tray back, you caught his eye and your grin brightened.

 

You returned with an empty tray as he slid into one of the seats at the bar.

“Hello again sir! Here for some dinner?” You asked and he smiled, giving a sheepish nod,

“If you don’t mind one more set of dishes.”

“‘Course not! One dinner comin’ right up!” You said and left before returning with a plate laden with food and a mug of ale.

 

It was delicious and he didn’t realize how hungry he was until he realized his plate was empty and you were clearing it.

“I take it you liked it sir?” You asked as you leaned over the counter, he grinned,

“It was amazing, compliments to the chef. Oh, and call me Ozma.” He said, leaning back in his chair and surveying the room. The musicians he had spied earlier were breaking out their instruments and a jovial tune soon sounded throughout the inn.

 

Soon, soldiers and farmers were getting up and sweeping girls into a folk dance. Ozma was content to watch the swirling of the women’s skirts and the stomping of the dancers. But that changed when you came around the counter and held your hand out.

“Come dance with me!”

 

“Oh I- I can’t do that… I can’t dance…” It wasn’t the whole truth, he just hadn’t danced since he was a little boy back in his hometown dancing with the elders of the village and the little girls who never had a dance partner.

“Nonsense! You gotta know some kind of dance moves! Come on! If I don’t dance with you, then some other girl will steal you away!”

 

He looked at your earnest eyes and relented, giving a small smile and standing up. He couldn’t resist the urge to dance with a pretty southern belle like yourself.

“Alright alright, let’s dance then.”

 

He was swept up into the music and the dancers and and you.  Your hands felt tiny in his as he swung you around to a popular and fast paced folk tune. You laughed and stomped to the beat and sang the words and he admired the genuinely happy look on your face. He couldn’t help but smile himself at your expression and found himself completely content to dance the night away if it meant dancing with you.

 

You were both out of breath by the time he walked with you up the stairs and towards his room for the night. You were still smiling and he felt his own smile curling his lips.

“Well, this is my stop.” he said, coming to a halt by his door and fishing the key out of his pocket and inserting it into the lock. You ducked your head almost shyly,

“Good night Ozma,” You whispered quietly.

 

Then he felt your lips on his cheek, featherlight and soft. You ducked your head almost shyly,

“Good night Ozma,” You whispered quietly. The sensation disappeared and you were gone, slipping down the hall to your own room. He was left standing in the hallway, fingers brushing the spot you had kissed as if he didn’t quite believe what had happened. 

 

He felt like he was walking on clouds as he entered his room and got ready for bed. His cheek was still tingling by the time he drifted off to sleep.


	11. Pioneer (Ozpin x Female!Reader)

**_PIONEER_ **

 

_ Requests are still open!! _

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Word _ : Mellifluous

_ Color _ : Purple

_ Requester _ : No one, I’m hella inspired for Ozpin and need a break from all the Oscar requests I have.

_ Fandom _ : RWBY

_ Pairing _ : Ozpin x Female!Musician!Reader

 

Inspired by Pioneer by The Band Perry

 

And all of this is Pre-RWBY Volume 1-3

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Ozpin always told himself he was much too busy for things like relaxing. And to some degree he was right, but that didn’t stop his comrades from dragging him out and acting like a normal human from time to time.

 

This particular time, Qrow was dragging him out to a music bar. It took some… choice words and encouragement from Glynda to even leave the school grounds, last time Qrow had done this, things went horribly wrong.

 

But this time, the old crow promised this bar was great and that an old school friend of his was performing that night and he promised to attend. So, Ozpin sighed and grabbed his cane, following his old friend.

 

………………..

 

The bar was nice, with small round tables facing a small stage and a microphone and stool set up in the center. Qrow was knocking back the current drink in his hand ( _ Ozpin discouraged his alcoholism, but there wasn’t much he could do without upsetting the man _ ), Ozpin himself drinking from his ever present mug. He felt a jostling of his elbow and glanced to see Qrow nodding to the stage.

 

And you were absolutely stunning. Ozpin was never one to believe in ‘love at first sight’, but you… Something was different with the guitar strap slung across one shoulder as you adjusted the microphone. Something was familiar as you perched on the stool, almost as if you were ready to fly.

“She went t’ Beacon, graduated in my first year.” Ah, now he remembered. A bright eyed, dutiful student with a passion for music. You had really only gone to Beacon because it was tradition in your family, as far he knew, you were still estranged from your family for not pursuing the Huntress career and instead went off on your own path. 

 

You scanned the audience, grinned at Qrow who gave his own wave, and then plucked a few chords before starting to sing.

 

_ Oh pioneer _

_ I sing your song _

_ It's the hymn of those who've gone before and those who carry on _

_ Pioneer _

_ Your work is hard _

_ But the future of us all rests on the shoulders of your heart _

 

Your voice was smooth and mellifluous, calming and washing over him like a blanket. He found himself leaning back and relaxing for the first time in what seemed like forever. Your face was calm and happy, you were in your element, and he found himself wanting to stop time just to capture the utter enjoyment that painted your face.

 

When you finished the song, people clapped and cheered, Qrow having a proud grin as he stood and clapped. Ozpin stayed sitting, but he joined in on the enthusiastic applause nonetheless and watched as you bowed before playing several more songs. Each song had people on their feet at the end and shouting for another one.

 

Soon, you exited the stage and met Qrow as you made it to the end of the steps. Carefully setting your guitar down in its case, he noticed it was covered in purple and green stickers. You clasped it chut before turning and grinning at the sight of Qrow and welcomed his warm embrace. Ozpin could tell that Qrow was relaxed, not on guard and scanning the room like he always did before entering. 

 

_ Where are we going _

_ Oh I don't know _

_ But still I've got to go _

_ What will become of us _

_ Oh I don't care _

_ All I know is I'll go anywhere _

_ Pioneer _

 

“Y/N, I’m guessing you remember Oz right?” Qrow asked, gabbing a thumb behind him to the man waiting patiently. You locked eyes with him before they widened drastically,

“Professor Ozpin?”

“Please, just call me Ozpin. And I must say, you have quite the musical talent.” Ozpin said with a smile, it widened when you ducked your head with a grin,

“Well thank you Pro- Ozpin, I’m glad to hear you liked it!”

 

The three of you parted ways late that night, leaving Ozpin feeling lighter and happier than he had in a long time.

 

_ Oh pioneer _

_ So young and brave _

_ Be careful of the careful souls who doubt you along the way _

_ Pioneer _

_ You orphaned child _

_ Your mother is adventure and your father is the wild _

 

Surprisingly, you stuck around after that. Ozpin couldn’t say he complained (he definitely wasn’t), he would happily admit he enjoyed your company.

 

You worked at Beacon as a teachers aid, often subbing in for Glynda or Professor Port. You may have loved music, but you were a near expert in Grimm Studies and it showed with your passion with teaching the class. Hell you even incorporated music into your lessons with coming up with clever ways to retain information by writing a little song for said information.

 

It wasn’t long until you were a favorite among the student body. With your charm and attitude, Ozpin couldn’t blame them. Slowly he’d spend more and more time with you. First it was to go over the curriculum and he’d occasionally offer to grade tests or assignments and you’d offer to help with his work load. But that slowly turned into walks through the Emerald Forest (that totally wasn’t a chance for him to fight off Grimm and show off his skills to impress you. That would be totally immature.) or long conversations in his office, just laughing and enjoying each other’s company.

 

_ Where are we going _

_ Oh I don't know _

_ But still I've got to go _

_ What will become of us _

_ Oh I don't care _

_ All I know is I'll go anywhere _

_ Pioneer _

 

You sat cross legged under a tree in the grass of Beacon’s gardens, guitar propped up on your knee as Ozpin lay next to you, hands folded over his stomach as he listened to your soft strumming and plucking.

“ _ If I die young bury me in satin _ __   
_ Lay me down on a bed of roses _ __   
_ Sink me in the river at dawn _ _   
_ __ Send me away with the words of a love song. ”

You sang the words softly before stopping and frowning,

“I’ve always hated that song after I wrote it.” You said, leaning back against the tree.

“Why is that?” He hummed, opening his eyes to look at you, he hated your frown.

 

Ultimately you shrugged,

“Just makes me sad, my granddaddy wanted me to play a song at my Meemaw’s funeral since they was the only one who liked my music. So I guess it was for them both in a way. It brings up bittersweet memories.” You said and set the guitar aside. 

 

_ Let your heart not be troubled _

 

He wasn’t sure how, but after you set your guitar aside, he ended up with his head in your lap and your fingers running through his hair. Your nails against his scalp was heaven. He felt his shoulders relax and he let out a pleased sigh. You laughed and leaned over him, grinning that gorgeous grin of yours.

 

“I don’t think I have a headmaster in my lap anymore, I think I have just a puddle of a man. I might just have to stop to put you back together.” You joked and he smiled softly.

“Don’t you dare.” Was all he said with his eyes closed and you laughed a little louder, his heart stuttering at the musical sound.

 

“But what will your students think if they see you and me?”

“Let them think what they please, I don’t mind at all.” He said and felt a light pressure on his nose for a split second. Opening his eyes, he saw you pulling your finger away,

“How scandalous of you Ozpin, flirting with a coworker.”

“I never said anything about flirting. That was all you Miss L/N.”

 

And you kissed him that day, under the willow tree and brushing your fingers against his cheeks. Your lips soft as feathers and your fingers so light he wasn’t sure they were even there.

 

_ I won't run when bullets chase me _

_ I won't rest where arms embrace me _

_ I will love when people hate me _

_ I won't hush, no you can't make me _

_ Send the dark but it won't break me _

_ You can try but you can't change me _

_ Take my life, they will replace me _

_ I won't hush, no you can't make me _

_ I won't hush, no we will sing _

 

No

 

No no no

 

It wasn’t supposed to be like this.

 

It was supposed to be him in that hospital bed, missing half his limbs and an eye and covered in third degree burns.

 

But it was you. 

 

You, clinging to life with the only sounds being your assisted breathing machines and the beeping of your heart monitor.

 

You had taken the hit for him, a Grimm while walking through Emerald Forest that had unexpectedly breathed fire and caught you in the middle of it. He was lucky to get you to the hospital in time. Top of the line medical personnel were watching you 24/7, keeping you in a sterile burn unit room to reduce the risk of infection. 

 

You could barely talk, he assumed pain was keeping you borderline comatose and hoped the morphine drip was helping. But he could hear every word you said and he couldn’t help but remember four young faces looking up at him as you called out his name, voice raspy and nearly gone but you pushed through, whispering “ _ Ozpin, Ozpin help me. _ ”

 

James Ironwood helped in that he personally funded your rehabilitation process, outfitting you with new prosthetics as soon as you agreed to them. Ozpin was worried you would be upset, or angry, or something out of his control that he couldn’t save you from.

 

But you simply smiled throughout the entire process, claiming it would take more than a Grimm to keep you down. When he had pointed out your current condition, you had given a light laugh and squeezed his hand with your new metal one, albeit a bit clumsily but he squeezed back at the gesture. You stared at the little silver ring on your left ring finger, the one he put there one summer night under the moonlight before your accident.

“But you’ll be with me throughout all this right Oz? You’ll pick me up if I fall down?” He had given his own sad smile

“Always.”

 

_ Where are we going _

_ Oh I don't know _

_ But still I've got to go _

_ What will become of us _

_ Oh I don't care _

_ All I know is I'll go anywhere _

_ Pioneer _

 

Perhaps the hardest part of rehabilitation was your loss of your love for music. Well you still loved music, but you couldn’t bring yourself to even touch your guitar anymore. It collected dust by Ozpin’s desk as you slowly worked through physical therapy for your missing arm and leg, slowly getting used to the prosthetics. Doctors had managed to restore sight to your damaged eye, but it left a permanent scar over your right eye.

 

Ozpin almost; no not almost, he missed you playing. He missed you pulling out the guitar out of its case covered in purple and green stickers. He missed the look of fondness as you told him how the guitar was your grandfather’s and how he had made you promise to never stop playing. 

 

One day, almost a full year and a half into your rehabilitation, it all changed. He was at his desk when you came in, holding some papers in your mismatched hands, walking with a slight limp due to one metal leg and one flesh leg. But something was different. You seemed… brighter. 

 

He sat back as you sat on the edge of his desk between his legs with a sheepish smile.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” He teased lightly and you ducked your head, wordlessly handing him the papers in hand.

 

Music notes.

 

Lyrics.

 

“I- I wrote a song… it’s probably sloppy right now… but you inspired it so I wanted to show it to you…” you said hesitantly, as if expecting he would be mad. He simply smiled as he read the lyrics

“It’s beautiful Y/N.” He said, meeting you in the middle for a sweet kiss.

 

_ Let your heart not be troubled... _

  
  



	12. Pixie Dust (Oscar Pine x Female!Reader)

**_PIXIE DUST_ **

 

_ Requests are still open! _

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

**Word** :  _ Comfort _

**Color** :  _ Turquoise _

**Requester** :  _ Rebekah on A03 _

**Fandom** :  _ RWBY _

**Pairing** :  _ Oscar Pine x Female!Pixie!Reader _

 

_ I just really like exploring the idea of there being more species than human, Faunus, and Grimm in RWBY _

 

_ And I am SOOOO sorry for taking so long to get this oneshot out! _

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Oscar Pine, fourteen year old farm boy who also happened to have a voice in his head belonging to a wizard that was thousands of years old. 

 

Most people would call him crazy.

 

But that wasn’t even the craziest part about him.

 

The craziest part?

 

Was that he knew you.

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

He had been only eleven years old when he first met you, helping his aunt collect chicken eggs from the coop while she prepared her famous apple pie in the kitchen. His mouth was salivating at the mere thought of it and he carefully placed another warm egg into his basket.

 

“Collecting eggs are you?” A new and distinctly female voice asked and he looked up to see a new pair of eyes looking curiously at him. He let out a startled shout and dropped the basket, letting it slide off his arm.

 

A single glowing finger stopped the basket from falling and tipping the eggs everywhere to splatter in the dirt. He glanced up to see a glowing figure grinning at him.

 

You were, in his eleven year old mind, absolutely ethereal. Gossamer wings fluttered like a humming birds on your back and you had a golden glow surrounding your entire body. Your body was clothed in ragged clothes with a ribbon tied around your middle that seemed to be made of a turquoise silk, swishing in the air as you grin at him.

 

“Hello! What’s your name?” You tilted your head in curiosity, the same grin making the corners of your eyes wrinkle.

“I-I’m- I’m um… I’m Oscar…” he stammered, not totally sure he should be sharing this information with… whatever you were.

 

“Oscar! Bring those eggs inside before the chickens eat them!” Came the sound of his aunt and he jumped, looking to the window where his aunt was leaning out and raising an eyebrow.

“S-sorry Auntie… But did you see the-” when he turned back, you were gone.

 

He saw you again that night just as he was dozing off to sleep. There was a tapping on his window and he jerked his head up, eyes still blurry and watering slightly from exhaustion.

 

There you were again, grinning and wiggling your fingers in a sign of hello. He scrambled from his bed, pushing his window open and staring in shock. You giggled and pushed shut his gaping open mouth with a single finger,

“You're going to catch flies like that silly,”

“Wh-what are you?” He managed to stammer out and you twirled, ragged and torn clothes and all,

“Well what do you think?”

“A- a fairy?”

 

The glow around your body flared crimson red and you huffed,

“As if! Fairies are so boring and rude, I’m a pixie you silly boy!” You said angrily, poking his nose as you glared. He hastily rose his hands in an effort to calm you, if you were really a pixie then he did not want to make you angry.

 

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you!” He almost started spewing more apologies when he heard the sound of you laughing. You covered your mouth in vain and small snorts and giggles escaped between your fingers.

“You're a funny boy, I like you!” You managed to get out before dissolving into more laughter.

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

After that, you kept showing up around the farm. First it was only near the chicken coop, then it was near the cattle. Soon, he was doing all his chores with you perched on his shoulder. He found he liked spending time around you, as mischievous as you were. More often than not, you’d help him around the farm if you felt you could spare the energy ( _ really, all you would do was tease him, but he wouldn’t change anything _ ).

 

He found it rather inconvenient, but whenever you stood on his hands, you’d always leave a light dusting of pixie dust. When he’d asked you about it, you shrugged with an indifferent look,

“Trust the pixie dust Oscar, trust the pixie dust.” When he told you that made no sense you rolled your eyes but reached up to poke his nose,

“Don’t think too hard about it.”

 

At age fourteen, he found it safe to say you were his best friend. Perhaps his only friend, but that wasn’t the point. You gave him comfort, companionship, and a sense that he really had someone there for him when his aunt couldn’t be.

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

“Are you ever going to help?” He panted lightly, hefting a basket of apples up from the ground as he watched you float in circles above his head, fluttering your wings as you grinned down at him.

“ ‘course not! I’m not the farm hand you are!” You said and grinned at his expression. 

 

He set the basket down and put his hands on his hips, waiting expectantly. You rolled your eyes but shrieked when he reached up and plucked you out of the air by your wings, firm but gentle at the same time.

 

You squirmed out of his hands and stood on his palm, the aura around you flaring a brief red before settling back into its regular golden color.

“You could’ve damaged my wings you dummy!” You pouted and puffed out your cheeks. He laughed and rubbed your head with his finger, grinning when you swatted his hands away good naturedly.

“We both know I’ve done this enough times to where you’ll be fine, stop being so dramatic.” He teased.

 

With one final huff, you snapped your fingers and the apples fell from the tree. They all enveloped in a turquoise hue before conveniently falling into the baskets Oscar had set out. He never ceased to be amazed by your magical abilities.

 

“There, I helped! Now you better save me some of your aunt’s famous apple pie, it’s to die for! If not that then at least some cookies from the cookie jar!”

“I will I will, but I swear she’s catching on to something. She always gives me weird looks.”

“Just say you're a growing boy! Trust me!”

“Last time you said that, my hair turned into feathers.”

“That was one time!”

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

But everything seemed to change when Ozpin appeared in his head. Even you seemed to disappear while Oscar was getting used to the fact that his privacy was now shared by a wizard who seemed older than he was letting on.

 

Several days after Ozpin appeared, you finally showed up. He was in the midst of arguing with the voice when he heard a tapping on the window,

“Resorting to talking to yourself, did you really miss me that much?” His head jerked up and saw you grinning as you lifted the window and slipped under and into his room.

 

“Y-Y/N!”

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out!” You alighted on his outstretched palm and put your hands on your hips,

“Now tell me, what’s got you so down? Your face is doing that weird funny pinchy thing it does when you're upset.” You said and imitated what you thought his face was currently doing.

“My face does not do that!”

“Does too!”

 

“ _ May I ask who this is? _ ” Came Ozpin’s voice and he froze,

“Shut up.” He hissed and waved your confused glance away,

“Not you Y/N… there’s a- there’s a voice in my head… his name is Ozpin...”

“Ozpin? As in the wizard Ozpin?” You interrupted, wings fluttering as you took flight and leaned your head on your crossed arms.

“Y-Yes?” 

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

You sat on Oscar’s shoulder as he crept silently through the halls of his home with his backpack in hand. Ozpin had convinced him to leave and you were adamant about following him to “make sure he doesn’t get himself turned into a frog”.

 

The glow emitting from your skin lit the hallway just enough for him to see faint shimmering shadow illuminated by the soft trickling pixie dust fluttering from your wings. The sound of you breathing quietly beside him and rustling your wings calmed his thumping heart and racing mind.

 

The two of you made it outside without any problems and he stopped to look up at the sky,

“You ready for this?” He asked and you shrugged,

“No but let’s do it!” You grinned, an obvious attempt to keep his spirits up that worked as he smiled slightly and set off down the path.

 

Later that day he’d ask you if you were really sure about coming with him. You’d simply grin and wink,

“As sure as the wings on my back and the pixie dust in my hands!”


	13. Peaches and Caroline (Oscar Pine x Female!Reader)

**_PEACHES AND CAROLINE_ **

 

_ Requests are still open!! _

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Word _ : Wise

_ Color _ : Blue

_ Requester _ : applefoxx from A03

_ Fandom _ : RWBY

_ Pairing _ : Oscar Pine x Female!Reader

 

Aged up Oscar! The both of you are in your early twenties in this

 

The motorcycle in this is something like a Harley Davidson with Dust enhancements

__________________________________________________________________________

 

A motorcycle engine reved loudly and a single headlight flooded the night darkened street as you started up your bike and raced down the road, head thrown back and a loud laugh peeling from your throat as you swerved dangerously around a corner and away from the oncoming cops. Your helmet squeezes comfortably as you whip your head around to look briefly at the flashing lights through your visor before turning back to focus on the road.

 

The cold air rushed through the slits in your helmet and the gaps of skin exposed by your leather jacket and gloves. You reach forward and hit a button, a burst of literal fire spewing from the pipes of the motorcycle as fire and air Dust mix with the gasoline and ignite to give you an extra boost of speed. The gap between you and the police widen and you tear into a tunnel, the roar of your engine filling you with adrenaline.

 

Eventually you lost them completely and you came to a stop under a lone streetlight and tugged your helmet from your head, laughing softly to yourself as the adrenaline faded and left you feeling energized but tired.

“Running from someone?” You shrieked and your eyes met hazel.

 

The young man was tall and handsome, with dark hair, tanned skin, and body structure that screamed ‘combat experience’. He was your age, if not a year older or younger, he had one of those faces that you just couldn’t decide. He was holding a box of supplies, arms easily carrying the no doubt heavy box.

 

You realized very quickly that you were staring, jaw slightly opened to allow for easier breathing. You snapped it shut and shrugged,

“I could be,” You said smoothly, setting your helmet on the bike and leaning forward on it. He smiled his own crooked smile at your answer.

“I’m guessing that means I could have to tell the police where you are right?”

“Sure but that means you’ll have to catch me cutie.” You wink and delight in the slight red that warmed his cheeks before revving your motorcycle before peeling away and leaving the boy behind.

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

Oscar didn’t quite know what to think when he saw you racing down the street with an obviously enhanced motorcycle and come to a stop under a streetlight. You had seemed exhilarated, a bright grin crossing your face as you laughed at the fading sirens of policemen. When you tore away from him, leaving him quite literally in the dust, he found himself intrigued. But he knew he’d never see you again.

 

Until he ran into you at the grocery market.

 

You were pushing a cart of multiple items, humming a mindless tune. You wore a leather jacket and studded biker boots, smelling faintly of cigarettes and motorcycle exhaust and strangely enough, sweet peas and peaches. 

 

He was carrying his own basket of items, food and other miscellaneous objects he needed at the moment. Your eyes met his and he saw a grin form, you shooting him a wink as you passed him and leaving him flustered yet again.

 

He saw you again leaving the store, loading your groceries into a side basket of your motorcycle meant specifically for either people or in your case, groceries. You whistled a tune but stopped when he approached, carrying his own bags of groceries,

“If it isn’t the mystery man who threatened to turn me in.” You said, grinning and carefree as if you weren’t chased by the cops just last night.

 

“If it isn’t the mystery woman who was fleeing from the police,” He shot back, his own smile growing at the easy conversation that blossomed in the form of teasing and bantering as if you had been friends for years.

 

You ended the conversation by exchanging names and blowing a kiss, you swung a leg over your motorcycle and shot him a peace sign as you drove out of the grocery market parking lot and down the street to who knows where.

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

He saw you all over after that. Slowly morphing passerby greetings into long conversations and shy hugs and kisses to the cheek.

 

You never failed to set his heart racing, making his cheeks flush whenever you would take him on motorcycle rides. On one of these rides he finally mustered up his courage and asked you to dinner.

 

To his surprise, you had accepted enthusiastically and he nearly had a heart attack when you showed up in a white dress with flowers on it to the restaurant. He had given you a bouquet of sunflowers and hid a bashful smile when you grinned and smelled them happily.

 

As he walked you out, you had pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of his mouth, not quite on the lips, and told him you had a fun time. You told him you’d want to go on a date again. You wanted to go out with him again. After that night he swore he had died and gone to heaven.

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

He saw you again when you got into a bar fight.

 

He had been running errands yet again for his aunt ( _ she was getting older and couldn’t do everything she used to _ ) when he passed down an alleyway and heard the thuds of boots hitting flesh. He stopped, confused in the darkening streets of the evening at the sound. He was outside a bar he knew Qrow Branwen frequented ( _ he had to come pick him up whenever he was in town because the man couldn’t hold his liquor in his old age _ ) and glanced down the nearest alley.

 

A group of three men surrounded the beaten and bloodied form of you on the concrete ground. You were curled in on yourself, arms protecting your neck and head from their savage blows. He could see that the men didn’t look any better, one had a swelling jaw while another cradled a bruised and probably broken wrist, and the last nursed two black eyes and a broken nose. 

 

“HEY!” He had hollered before he stopped himself but it did the trick. The men beating you up froze at the newcomer’s voice and turned.

“Beat it kid, this ain’t your business.” One of them growled, the one with the broken wrist.

“It might not be, but I can’t have you beating up a defenseless young woman.” He said, hand slipping into his coat pocket where he kept Ozpin’s cane.

 

“This bitch isn’t defenseless, she broke my wrist and beat the living shit out of my friends!”

“That’s because you guys are a bunch of assholes that don’t know how to take a hint.” You coughed out, standing to your feet and wiping the blood away from your split lip and bloody nose.

“Why you-” the man raised his fist again to hit you and Oscar leapt forward. The cane in his hand extended and he whipped it in a deadly arc, bringing it down on the broken arm of the man. He screamed and withdrew, giving Oscar the chance to grab your hand and run, pocketing the retracted cane as he did so.

 

He ran out of the alley and then you took the lead, leading him to your parked motorcycle where you nearly jumped on and dragged him on behind you.

“Hold on!” You shouted as you revved the engine and shot out of the parking lot. He had to grab ahold quickly to your waist as the speed you took off left him with the scent of burning rubber and nearly gave him whiplash.

 

The air was cold against his skin as you wove through traffic and obstacles.

“Thanks for that back there.” You said, finally slowing now that you were a couple miles from the attackers.

“You’re welcome, but can I ask why you were being beaten up in the first place?” He said, almost having to shout over the wind.

“The assholes were bugging a girl at the bar, I just stopped by to say hi to a friend but I had to intervene. The things they were saying… I couldn’t just sit there and listen to them without doing something.” Your grip tightened on the handlebars of the bike and he heard you swear under your breath.

 

The bike eventually came to a stop on an unnamed road and he put his leg down to steady the bike. You were hunched over, one hand coming to favor your abdomen where bruises were most likely forming. Oscar chewed on the inside of his cheek and made a decision.

“You don’t look like you're doing too good, where do you live? I can take you there and patch you up.” You wheezed out a laugh at his question,

“I usually have boys take me to dinner before I bring them home.” You wheezed and he rolled his eyes, too worried to get flustered,

“I have taken you to dinner. And you normally aren’t beaten within an inch of your life.”

“Touché.” You muttered under your breath before  pushing the bike up and then speeding down the street.

 

…..…..…..…..…..

 

Oscar did not expect you to pull up to a quaint little home with daisies planted in the garden and a small pond with koi fish swimming in the front yard. You rumbled into the driveway and put the kickstand down, turning off the ignition and slowly getting off the bike, favoring your ribs in the process. He helped you slowly up to the screen door where you simply pulled out a key and opened the door.

 

The interior was a stark contrast to your clothing. You were all leather jackets and studded boots and the living room was soft pastel tones with a soft peony patterned quilt thrown over the back of a cream colored couch. A vase of lilac and daisies and framed photographs stood on the cover of an old vintage record player and the smell of sweet peas and peaches gave him a sense of comfort.

“Y/N? Is that you dearest?” Came an old kind voice from the kitchen area and the scent of peaches grew stronger.

“Yeah it’s me Nan, I’m home.” You called and a head poked into the doorway.

 

A short old woman with curly white hair and kind eyes hidden behind half moon frames gazed back at him. The woman had a wise sense about her and was slightly hunched over, tucking her hands in the sleeves of her knitted blue sweater. She took in your state and frowned,

“Dear Y/N…. did you get in another fight? Never mind don’t answer that, come in and sit down. Have your friend come in too, I just pulled a peach cobbler out of the oven.”

 

Oscar was led into the kitchen where he was sat at a table as the grandmother fussed over them both. She cut a piece of peace cobbler for each of them with a large scoop of vanilla ice cream and gave it to them. 

“Oh I’m okay Ms…”

“Caroline, but just call me Nan, or Nana Caroline, everyone does. And I’m not going to let a young man sit at my table and not be fed!” As if on cue his stomach rumbled and he blushed before digging in.

 

It was delicious, it melted in the mouth and the combination of cobbler and ice cream was downright heavenly. He noticed a feeling of warmth spread throughout his body like his aura had activated. Looking down, he was surprised to see scrapes and bruises from his escape from the attackers healing. He hadn’t even activated his own aura yet it was healing anyway.

 

Looking over, he saw your own injuries healing as you shoveled another bite of ice cream into your mouth. Noticing his look, Caroline explains,

“My semblance accelerates the rate at which aura is produced, accelerating healing as a result. I can put it into things I bake therefore I add it to my food.”

 

It was late at night before Caroline let him leave. She fussed and worried over him just as much as you, making sure he had enough to eat and making sure he wasn’t too injured, all the while thanking him profusely for taking care of you.

 

You had fallen fast asleep, leaning half against his shoulder so he had picked you up and carried you to bed. Caroline followed with a knowing look in her eyes as Oscar left your room after pulling the blankets up to your shoulders.

 

“Thank you again, I’m glad she could make it home safely. You should come by again, it gets so lonely with just the two of us.” She said, a warm smile as she glanced back towards your bedroom, Oscar chuckled sheepishly and rubbed his neck,

“It’s not a problem Mrs. C. And I’ll see if I can stop by some time.” He said and she patted his shoulder,

“You do that sonny, I like you and her together, I can tell you’ll be good for her. I approve. I’d love it if you became my future grandson-in-law. Have a good night Oscar.” She said, giving him a cheeky wink before shutting the door in his bright red face, mouth gaping as he took in what she said.

 

Future grandson-in-law?!


	14. Home (Sun Wukong x Female!Faunus!Reader)

**_HOME_ **

 

_ Requests are still open!! _

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Word _ : Chase

_ Color _ : Silver

_ Requester _ : Blooming_Dark_Flower

_ Fandom _ : RWBY

_ Pairing _ : Sun Wukong x Female!Faunus!Reader

 

This is more of a familial relationship rather than a romantic one.

(Also this is kind of a song fic for the song Home from RWBY)

 

I was planning on writing other one shots before this since this is still a new request, but I got really inspired and wrote this in one sitting.

 

Also, I don’t know nor remember anything about Sun’s parents being mentioned so for the sake of this, his mother’s name is Fiona ( _ Irish gaelic for Vine _ ) 

And his father’s name is Hanuman ( _ Hindi name meaning "broken chin." In mythology, this is the name of a hero of the Ramayana who leads a monkey army against the demon king Ravana. _ ) and they are both Monkey Faunus

 

And I’m kind of changing the ending/beginning of Volume 3/Volume 4 in that Blake doesn’t immediately head to Menagerie… It’s hard to explain but hopefully it makes sense...

 

**_TRIGGER WARNING FOR DEPRESSION MENTIONS, BLOOD, GORE, AND DEATH_ **

__________________________________________________________________________

 

You hadn’t cried since your own parents had been killed. Your father had been slaughtered in Faunus Enslavement Camps, your mother had died getting you out.

 

But tears stained your face as you clutched the hands of Hanuman Wukong, trying in vain to staunch the bleeding from the countless bullet holes in his torso with your jacket. The protest had gone all wrong, protests for equal rights for Faunus had been answered by bullets shot into the crowd and countless Faunus slain. You yourself were lucky to have nothing worse than grazes but your oldest friend was laying in the pouring rain in the mud, bleeding out and you couldn’t do anything about it.

 

“Don’t you dare! Don’t you dare close your eyes Hanuman!” You choked on your tears, bile mixing with the bitterness of blood, tears, and desperation. He gave a weak chuckle, coughing and blood mixing with spit as he did so.

“Too late Y/N… Take care of Fiona for me will you? When she has the baby… She’ll need someone to lean on...” He rasped and you shook your head, you refused to believe he was going to die here.

 

“You can do that yourself! You need to be there to hold your son!” You pleaded with him but you could see the light fading and his grip loosened.

“Hanuman? Hanuman!” You shook him desperately, tears dripping down your chin as you leaned down and buried your face in his blonde hair, shoulders racking with sobs. 

 

Hanuman Wukong passed away in your arms at the young age of twenty-three. His wife was due any day with their first child, a son that Hanuman would now never see.

 

…………………….

 

You ran, bare feet pounding through the rain soaked mud towards Fiona’s home. You had gotten a call at the crack of dawn, a week after Hanuman had died, that Fiona had gone into labor. You had raced across town, thanking the gods that you were blessed with speed due to your Faunus heritage. To put it frankly, you were a Border Collie Faunus, blessed with greater speed and agility than most as well as black and white ears atop your head.

 

You skidded around a corner and set off in a sprint, ears already picking up on the faint screams coming from the house at the end of the road. Your nose could pick up on the pregnancy and heightened hormones as you bounded up the porch steps and into the house.

 

Fiona was on her bed, the midwife coaching her through contractions and the pain. Fluids and blood stained between her legs and you pushed past your rising nausea in favor of sitting on her bedside and grabbing her clammy hand. She was panting hard, eyes squeezed shut as her other hand held the picture frame holding her and Hanuman’s wedding photo to her chest. Your heart clenched and you ignored the pain of her squeezing your hand.

 

You held her hand for what seemed like hours, whispering encouraging words and dabbing a damp washcloth at her head.

“ _ Come on Fiona.. You can do this, he’s almost here, just a few more pushes. _ ” You would say over and over, keeping a smile on your face for her sake. She nodded, biting her lip and letting out a muffled scream.

“One more push Mrs. Wukong, I can see the head.” The midwife said encouragingly and she nodded more rapidly.

 

A baby’s cry broke the silence and Fiona gasped as the pain dissipated. The midwife cleaned and wrapped the babe in a blanket and handed him to Fiona. She started crying, tears dripping from her blue eyes and down her chin. The baby was red faced and wailing, tufts of blond being visible in wisps of hair. Fiona was grinning, sobbing, caressing his face.

“Y/N… He’s beautiful… If only Hanuman was here to see him…” She whispered and pressed a kiss to the baby’s forehead.

 

_ Hush your cries _ __   
_ Close your eyes _ _   
_ __ Stay with me

 

Then everything went wrong. She looked pale, sickly, the bags under her eyes looking almost black.

“I’ll be seeing him soon Y/N…” She whispered and you frowned,

“What do you mean?” You said softly, was her breathing getting slower?

“Hanuman… I’ll see him soon… He’s waiting for me on the other side… Take care of my baby Y/N… My little Sun...” She said, breathing getting more and more shallow yet labored.

 

_ Let's just dream _ __   
_ Quietly _ _   
_ __ Of what might be

 

“Fiona? Fiona!” Her breathing slowly came to a stop and the baby started wailing again. The midwife hurried forward and put her fingers against the pulse point at Fiona’s throat.

“Her pulse is weakening, she’s dying…” She said just as Fiona’s body shuddered once and then came to a chilling stillness.

 

…………………….

 

After that, your life changed. You took in the baby, raising him as you hoped Fiona and Hanuman would. You had named him Sun after Fiona’s last words. Deep down inside yourself, you knew she would have wanted that.

  
  


_ Calm your fear _ __   
_ I'll be near _ _   
_ __ To you, I'll cling

 

He was a ball of energy, from the time he could crawl he was always getting into something. By the time he could walk, he had scaled the fridge and sat atop it eating cookies you’d made and cleaned the entire jar before you got home from work.

 

He was a monkey Faunus, just like his parents. He inherited the monkey-like tail from his father and the love of bananas from his mother. He loved getting into trouble, whether it being you having to chase him around the house to wrangle him into taking a bath, or trying to steal a shiny silver necklace he saw on the market because he thought you might like it.

 

You couldn’t give him much, you weren’t made of money. You barely had anything. You lived in a small cabin that had one bedroom that belonged to Sun, a bathroom, and a living space that worked as a kitchen, dining room, and a living room. You slept on the couch in the living area. It was much too small, only meant for two people sitting and more often than not, you woke with an aching neck and back. But that didn’t stop Sun from crawling into bed with you whenever he had nightmares.

 

_ Rest, my friend _ __   
_ Time can mend _ _   
_ __ Many things

 

You taught Sun in the living area as well, at the low lying coffee table you had assembled from several different types of tables. It was a bit lopsided but it worked and Sun loved coloring on it with his crayons. Homeschooling was the only thing you could afford, money was tight to come by when thieves had a reputation for breaking in and stealing or straight up mugging anyone who looked to have even a penny or scrap of lien to take. So you taught Sun the basics of everything using books and any knowledge you already possessed.

 

…………………….

 

Sun knew you didn’t smile much. You rarely smiled at all. The only time he saw you get close was when he had successfully picked you a bouquet of wildflowers without getting stung by Rapier Wasps. The flowers had stayed on the small low-to-the-ground table you both ate at until they wilted and even then, you had hung them upside down to prevent the petals from falling until they were little more than dust.

 

But today he was intent on getting you to smile. His own grin stretched across his face at the thought. He wanted to see your face light up in a grin and the skin by your eyes wrinkle with joy. He had a new trick he had learned, he had learned how to do a backflip and cartwheels and things he knew would make you smile. He hadn’t even tried to steal anything today!

 

His home came into sight as he raced home from the marketplace and he could see you in the window, slaving over supper. He could smell it now, you had promised him you’d make banana bread for dessert and pork roast for supper. His scrawny nine-year-old arms pumped faster and he bounded up the steps, throwing the door open.

 

“I’M HOME!” He shouted and saw you jump, placing a hand over your heart as you turned to see him.

“I can see that Sun, you scared me.” You said a little breathlessly and he grinned, scratching the back of his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to. But come on! I have something to show you!” He grabbed your hand and pulled incessantly. You rolled your eyes good naturedly but wiped your hands on a dish towel and followed him outside to your little lawn.

 

_ I don't know the answers _ __   
_ Tomorrow's still unknown _ __   
_ But I can make this promise _ _   
_ __ You won't be alone

 

He stood proudly in front of you, bouncing up and down.

“Watch this!” He said, throwing himself into a cartwheel and then into several back handsprings before into a final backflip and landing squarely on his feet.

“Mum! Did you see that?! Did you see what I did?!” He cheered excitedly and waved his arms.

 

However, his excitement came to an abrupt halt when he looked at you and saw you covering your mouth and tears streaming down your face. He was confused, why were you crying? This was the first time he called you ‘Mom’. Shouldn’t you be happy?

 

He had heard the boys at the market talking, talking about ‘parents’ and ‘moms’ and ‘dads’. When explained to him, he felt a rush of joy, he only called you by your first name ever since he could remember. But now he had an actual title to call you. An actual title he wanted to call you. After all, you were his mom right?

 

“Mum? Mum what did I do? Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry…” He said, voice cracking in a whisper as he drew closer. You fell to your knees and now he felt scared, what had he done to make you cry? He didn’t mean to make you cry. He only wanted you to laugh and smile like he always did.

“Mum? Why are you crying?-” he was cut off by you wrapping him in an abrupt hug, cupping the back of his head and threading your fingers through his unruly blond hair.

 

_ I don't know where we should go _ __   
_ Just feeling farther from our goal _ __   
_ I don't know what path we will be shown _ __   
_ But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home _ _   
_ __ Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home

 

You shook with the force of your cries, whispering “I’m sorry” over and over again. But Sun didn’t understand why. Why were you apologizing? Shouldn’t he apologize for making you cry?

 

“I-I’m sorry Mum… For whatever I did… I won’t do it again I promise…” Now his own tears started burning his eyes and he hid a sniffle.

“It’s not that Sun… I should be apologizing…” You hiccuped and pulled back, cupping his cheeks and wiping his welling tears with your thumbs.

 

_ There's a quiet place _ _   
_ _ In my embrace _

 

You began to tell him about what made you cry. About how his real parents had passed away and left him in your care. But he found himself not that sad, afterall he got to be raised by you right? And that was one of the best things in his life. And he told you as much, saying that they were watching over him from above but you were watching over him now.

 

Tears welled up again and you hugged him again, tucking him close to your chest the way you always did when he crawled onto the couch with you because he had a bad dream. Then you’d sing to him, lyrics you told him his mother had written for him;

 

_ A haven of safety where _ __   
_ I'll dry your tears _ __   
_ Shelter here _ _   
_ __ In my care

 

The hug made him feel safe, it almost felt like two other people joined in and squeezed him close. 

 

…………………….

 

You worked. A lot. You worked three jobs to keep the both of you afloat and also put aside money for Sun’s schooling. Once he hit the age of twelve, you managed to send him to an actual school and saved up everything you could so he could attend Haven Academy when he was of age. It was slow going, but not having to watch Sun every waking moment helped now that he was at school for the majority of the day.

 

_ But even when we stumble _ _   
_ _ And someday when we fall _

 

You worked the graveyard shift as a bartender at a bar down the street, the early shift as a waitress at a diner, and in the Dust Mines on the other side of town. Sometimes Sun would come in at the bar and do homework and study and fight off anyone who tried to feel you up. He claimed the fights were combat practice and you scolded him, but it warmed your heart to see him trying so hard at something he loved.

 

A part of you regretted not spending as much time as you could with your surrogate son. After he had started calling you “Mum”, you had gotten a lot closer, with you allowing yourself to gain a deeper relationship with the boy. 

_ What I will remember _ _   
_ _ That I had you through it all _

 

But all the work made it worth it when you presented him with his primary combat uniform on his fourteenth birthday and he almost started crying. He pulled you in for a hug, arms engulfing your shoulders and burying his nose in the crook of your neck. He hit a growth spurt early on and now passed you by several inches.

“Thank you Mum…. thank you!” He squeezed you harder and you laughed,

“You’re welcome Sun. Now come on, I have banana bread in the oven.”

 

…………………….

 

He wiped away your tears when you sent him to Haven Academy to become a Huntsman. You fussed over him the morning of his departure, tying his tie for him and brushing stray strands of hair out of his face.

 

“You’ll write to me right? Or I’ll call you when I can get a scroll okay? And please come home some time, you are allowed vacations you know.” You said, fussing with the buttons of his uniform jacket and he grinned, giving a mock salute,

“I promise Mum, pinky swear!” He held out his pinky and you smiled a little, your smile opening when his eyes lit up at the happy look as you completed the pinky promise.

 

_ I don't know where we should go _ __   
_ Just feeling farther from our goal _ _   
_ __ I don't know what path we will be shown

 

The train conductor called for people to start boarding and you felt tears well up again.

“I’ll miss you.” You whispered and his expression softened,

“I promise I’ll write and I’ll become the best Huntsman in history so you never have to work a day in your life again!” He declared and you let out a choked laugh,

“I know you will.” You said and removed the golden pendant around your neck, you placed it around his and settled it against his shirt,

“This was your father’s, he kept it for good luck before he died.” He said and Sun looked surprised but held onto the pendant with an iron grip. 

 

You pulled him down and kissed his forehead,

“I love you Sun, be safe.” You said and waved as he boarded the train that would take him to Mistral and then Haven Academy. He leaned out the window, waving erratically and cupping his hands around his mouth, shouting the last words you could hear before the train whistle screamed.

“I love you Mum!” 

 

…………………….

 

You got sick soon after Sun left. Working in the Dust Mines owned by the Schnee Dust Company was never good for anyone, but with you working two other jobs, you were more susceptible to illness. Especially after you had tried to defend another Faunus and got branded on the back of your neck. Luckily it was hidden when scarves became a regular fashion staple of your routine.

 

But you didn’t tell Sun. You didn’t want to worry him when he had enough on his plate with Huntsman training. He wrote you as often as he could, telling you about his team he was the leader of, the cat Faunus Blake whom he had a crush on, the fact that he was in the Vytal Fighting Festival, he told you everything.

 

Until all of a sudden he didn’t answer his scroll and his letters stopped coming. You almost boarded your own train to Mistral when you heard about the Fall of Beacon. 

 

Sun was at Beacon.

 

For the festival.

 

After so long of not hearing from him, you were almost positive he had died and that had thrown you into a downward spiral. You coughed and hacked and lost body weight almost like water would roll off a duck's back. You mourned and cried and coughed until you couldn’t breathe. You had lost the only family you had, you had lost the son Fiona and Hanuman had entrusted you with. You lost him and now he was gone.

 

Until one day he wasn’t.

 

Months after the Fall of Beacon, months after you got even sicker, he showed up.

 

You had been making a pot of chamomile tea, clutching a blanket around your frail shoulders and a handkerchief in hand to stifle coughs, when there was a knock on the front door. You frowned but set the pot of boiling water back on the stove and turned it off before going to open the door.

 

Blonde hair that you hadn’t seen for almost a year.

 

Blue eyes that looked sheepish.

 

Tanned skin, more tanned since he’d left.

 

New outfit that showed off his growing body.

 

It was Sun.

 

_ But I know that when I'm with you I'm at home _ _   
_ _ Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home _

 

Your feet almost buckled under you at the sight of him standing in your doorway, hand rubbing at his neck nervously.

 

“Um… I’m home?” He said, almost unsure. He almost said more when you lunged forward and pulled him into a hug. Tears swelled and overflowed as you felt his arms tighten around your shoulders. You felt his body shake slightly and you cupped the back of his head again,

“I thought you were dead.” You whispered and he shook his head,

“I pinky promised I’d come back didn’t I?”

 

It was then you noticed the girl behind him, looking out of place. You recognized the cat ears, she was a Faunus, and not any Faunus, if your memory serves you correctly, this had to be Ghira Belladona’s daughter. You’d heard of her before when you were in the White Fang, but you left after Fiona and Hanuman passed away so you never heard anything after that.

“You must be Blake,” you said quietly, stepping away from your surrogate son to smile at the girl. 

 

She jumped, white coat fluttering in the wind and nodded,

“That’s me. It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.”

“I’m Sun’s guardian. Any friend of his is a friend of mine; so please, call me-” you were cut off by your body wracking in a deep body shaking cough. Your hand immediately shot out to steady yourself against the doorframe and your other hand covered your mouth with the handkerchief you had in hand.

 

Sun was by your side in an instant, helping you inside and demanding what was wrong. The coughing fit didn’t stop until you were inside on the couch, blankets still not folded from you sleeping there the night previously. Slowly, your frail shoulders stopped shaking and you held the blanket tighter around you. Blake looked wary yet worried at the same time as Sun took a seat next to her. 

 

“I’m sorry, I’m being a terrible host… You came all this way only for me to just sit here. Would you like some tea?” You asked quietly and nodded as both Sun and Blake confirmed that they would indeed like some. You slowly got up and hobbled to the kitchen, listening to the quiet chatter as Blake asked just who you were.

 

Your hands shook as you poured three cups and put them on a tray. A hand came into your vision,

“Let me get that.” It was Sun, taking the tray in one hand and helping you back to the couch with his other hand holding you up by your waist. Settling you down carefully, he set the tea in the middle of the table before taking a seat by your side.

 

“What’s wrong Mum? Why are you so sick?” He asked and you laughed hoarsely, dissolving into a fit of coughs yet again.

“I work in the Dust Mines on the other side of the city… Raw dust exposure isn’t very good for anyone… Especially when you work two other jobs…” You rasped once you could somewhat breathe again. Blake looked concerned, Sun looking just downright upset.

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?! I could have come home and taken care of you!”

“That’s the exact reason I didn’t, I didn’t want you leaving school when you had worked so hard to get there.”   
“But you’re more important!”

“Well it doesn’t matter as of now, I’m sick and as far as I’m aware, there isn’t a cure. I’m dying Sun...” You said, taking a sip of your tea and glancing at the two teens. Sun now looked on the verge of tears and your heart broke for him, wanting nothing more than to say that you were actually okay and you weren’t on the precipice of dying every day.

 

“Actually… There might be a cure…” Blake spoke up and you looked to her with a frown,

“What do you mean?” Suddenly she looked as if she was being reprimanded by a teacher or parent.

“Well.. Faunus have worked in Dust Mines for centuries… So when everyone moved to Menagerie, they started developing an experimental treatment to treat the lung problems miners developed… It’s still not one hundred percent effective… But the results do show in a decrease of dust related tissue degeneration in the lungs and esophagus…” She said, looking nervous but Sun looked elated.

 

“See?! We have a way for you to get better!” He grabbed your hands and you realized he was still wearing the pendant you gave him when he left for Haven. You looked down at your lap,

“I don’t have any money… All of it went to paying for your schooling and everything else I sent afterwards, and the standard pay here in Vacuo was decreased so I work for essentially nothing.”

“We can pay for you to get there! Blake and I are heading to Menagerie anyway!” He looked at Blake as if pleading for her to help him change your mind.

 

She looked between you and Sun as if she was choosing her next words carefully,

“My father… He would be happy to help another Faunus… Especially if you worked with the White Fang back when it wasn’t a terrorist organization…” She said, nodding to the old blue and white flag you had draped across the corner of the fireplace mantle. 

 

The photos on the mantle had pictures of Sun growing up, including the day he left for Haven Academy. Fiona’s and Hanuman’s wedding picture stood next to it. You looked at the pictures and sighed, you wanted to see Sun grown up to the young adult he was already becoming. You had promised yourself and Fiona and Hanuman that you would take care of him.

 

“Alright… Alright I’ll go with you to Menagerie…”

 

_ Yes, I know that when I'm with you I'm at home _


	15. Spitfire and Scrubs (Qrow Branwen x Reader)

**_SPITFIRE AND SCRUBS_ **

 

_ Requests are still open!! _

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Word _ : Fierce

_ Color _ : Crimson

_ Requester _ : LittleBird

_ Fandom _ : RWBY

_ Pairing _ : Qrow Branwen x Female!Nurse!Reader

 

Guess who got in a car accident at the beginning of this month and then got bit by a dog twice at her work on Valentine’s Day? That’s right, this chick.

( _ I didn’t go to the hospital for either incidents, that didn’t inspire this, I just wanted to share some life drama with y'all _ )

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Qrow wasn’t quite sure where he was as he was rushed into a building, bleeding out all over the people around him and the gurney he was on. The last thing he remembered was fighting Grimm and then a burning in his abdomen before everything going black as he stumbled into a village.

 

Everything was a blur of administered drugs, bright lights, and faces leaning over him on what he presumed was an operating table.

 

He woke up some time later, he wasn’t sure how long he’d been out, but he was in a hospital bed. There was a pressure around his chest and when he looked down, he realized there was a brace and a thick swathe of bandages covering his torso. Two large bore IVs in both his arms connected to bags of fluids hung and kept his arms still. 

 

Something felt wrong. Different. Out of place. But he couldn’t figure out what.

 

A groan made his throat hurt and head pound as he tried sitting up,

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Came a female voice and instantly his senses kicked into overdrive.

 

There was the sterile scent of the hospital and an underlying mix of lavender and mint. There was the rustle of fabric and he looked over and saw you.

 

You, who wore a pair of gray scrubs and had your hair pinned out of your face. You held a clipboard in hand as you checked the machines around him and wrote something down. You glanced at him out of the corner of your eye and then back to your clipboard, 

“Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Branwen.”

 

He found out later he had been gored by a Boarbatusk and very nearly trampled. Go figure. The doctors said he was lucky to be alive.

 

If they were trying to make a joke about his semblance, it was a pretty lame attempt at one.

 

But in the midst of the doctor’s attempts to get him to smile or other nurses treating him almost like a child due to the nature of his injuries, you were there, all spitfire and scrubs and not intent on coddling  _ anyone _ .

 

You didn’t treat him like any kind of nobility nor did you coddle him. You did your job quickly and efficiently and more thoroughly than he had seen in a long time.

 

Something still felt off and he still couldn’t figure out what it was.

 

…………………….

 

It felt like time had slowed to a crawl as his injuries healed and he was bed bound until his torso healed enough for him to sit up straight without debilitating pain.

 

There were two or three nurses who cycled throughout his room to check on him. One of which was you.

 

You wore different color scrubs each day and he quickly found out that was because you worked in several areas of the hospital he was currently stuck in. Sometimes you wore a mint green when tending to senior residents or sometimes you wore a powder blue when you worked in the emergency procedure room. They were always paired with a pair of running shoes and a stethoscope decorated with neon tape with rubber ducks and flowers on them that you later told him was courtesy of a young boy who had been one of your patients long ago.

 

Today you wore blue scrubs with little pugs in nurse outfits and crimson collars with a stethoscope around your neck. He bit back a chuckle when you entered, clipboard in hand.

“How are we feeling today Mr. Branwen?” You asked, taking his heart rate and blood pressure,

“Same as always, what’s with the new scrubs?” He answered and you looked down as if you forgot which clothes you were wearing,

“I was with the hospital kids earlier this morning.” He hummed and sat back,

“They’re cute.” You choked on your own spit at the compliment and he internally cheered at the break in your stone cold facade.

“Thank you, now enough with the distractions and how about you take your meds okay?”

 

He liked the sarcastic banter the two of you would share whenever you tended to and checked his injuries. You’d make fun of Atlesian politics whenever they’d be on the news and poke insults at the cheesy commercials that would interrupt the old reruns from movies he hadn’t seen since he was a child. 

 

You were fierce and confident in your abilities, you were all spitfire and scrubs. More often than not he could hear you arguing with the doctors or yelling at the other nurses and doctors in the halls about a diagnosis that was given. Even so, he still thought you were one of the most gorgeous women he had ever met.

 

In the months that accompanied his recovery, he found himself falling in love with you, the spitfire nurse who wore pug decorated scrubs and had neon tape with ducks and flowers decorating your stethoscope. It was almost funny, your bright and cheerful clothing and fierce attitude disguised your real somber personality that came from working as a nurse and around death for years on end.

 

Still, something felt off and he could not figure out what it was for the life of him.

 

…………………….

 

He found out what it that off feeling was a week before he was supposed to be discharged.

 

You were checking his vitals again, making half assed attempts at small talk and giving a mock glare when he commented on your pale pink owl patterned scrubs. You were finishing up when he finally asked a question that had been burning at the back of his mind.

“How is everything around the hospital?”

 

You cocked an eyebrow and blew a wisp of hair from your face before clicking your pen and setting your clipboard aside to check his wounds that had been healing rather nicely according to you.

“They’ve been fine, normal and dandy as a hospital can be. Nothing has been affected by your semblance if that’s what you’re wondering.” His world screeched to a halt. You knew of his semblance? But how? That wasn’t a fact he gave to just anyone, much less strangers.

 

You must’ve noticed the panicked look on his face before you spoke again,

“Yes, the doctors in this facility know about your semblance. While during surgery, your emergency medical contacts were contacted and your medical records were brought up. Your semblance was recorded there and Mr. Taiyang Xiao Long as well as Mr. Ozpin gave us more insight into how your semblance worked and how we could work around it.” It still felt like his world was spinning. How had they gotten his semblance under control?

“H-how-”

“How did we control your semblance? We didn’t, my semblance nullifies other’s for a couple hours if I activate it while initiating physical contact. Comes in pretty handy when working with patients with semblances like yours.”

 

He jolted out of his momentary panic and confusion by your calloused hand covering his and he looked at you. You offered a tired smile and he found himself relaxing at the wispy flyaway hairs and the dark bags under your eyes. 

 

“It’s no good luck charm, but-”

“That’s amazing Y/N…. I- I can’t thank you enough for doing that….” he said, offering you his own small smile in return and turned his hand over so his palm met yours. His smile widened when he felt you squeeze back.


	16. Slow Jazz (Qrow Branwen x Female!Reader)

**_SLOW JAZZ_ **

 

_ Requests are still open!! _

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Word _ : Dreamscape

_ Color _ : Cinnabar

_ Requester _ : Anonymous

_ Fandom _ : RWBY

_ Pairing _ : Qrow Branwen x Female!Reader

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Anyone who knew Qrow Branwen knew he was a hardened, battle-worn huntsman with a knack for drawing bad luck to him like a magnet. They knew he was often found in bars, drinking his sorrows away and running a hand across his weapon whenever drunk men would get up in his face.

 

They knew he was harsh words and drunken slurs as he kept walls up from allowing anyone to get too close.

 

But anyone who knew him never expected him to live in a cinnabar brick cottage lined with snapdragons and lavender on the edge of the town. And they certainly didn’t expect him to slip on a golden ring around his left ring finger from a chain around his neck as soon as he got into town. 

 

…………………….

 

Qrow felt his shoulders ache and his legs protest as he walked slowly through the streets and towards his home. He resisted the urge to take out his flask and take a swig, he knew you hated it when he drank.

 

As he walked, he reached under his shirt and pulled out the chain that held his wedding band. Slipping it on his finger, he cherished the cool metal against his left ring finger. He always took it off when he left for missions to ensure it wouldn’t get lost and slipped it on when he got back home. 

 

Home.

 

Home meant seeing you again.

 

Home meant he’d survived another mission just like he’d promised you.

 

His stress melted away when he saw your little cottage come into view. The bushes had been trimmed and he could practically smell the cinnamon apple pie you had sitting in the window. As he neared the cottage, a small smile started to curl the edges of his mouth as he heard slow jazz music floating from the open windows. 

 

You loved jazz music, it was at a bar with a jazz band that you’d met Qrow in the first place. It was during the slow crooning of the solo saxophone onstage that you’d caught his eye, dancing to the music by yourself and looking like you were almost from a dreamscape.

 

He unlocked the door and entered the cottage, slipping off his shoes like you’d always pester him too and setting his weapon on your designated ‘weapons rack’. He could hear you humming in the kitchen, the song itself being the one that had played at your wedding. Your shadow was moving in a vague dance pattern in the light of the kitchen and his smile softened when he leaned on the doorway.

 

You were dancing slowly as you cleaned up after baking. He grinned to himself as he crept up behind you and spun you around, catching your damp hands in his dry ones and you were caught up in a dance only the two of you knew. You barely reacted, eyes closing as you stood on your tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to his lips,

“Welcome home.” You whispered and your arms slid around his neck, pulling him down to rest your forehead against his. He grinned,

“Glad to be back.”

 

…………………….…………………………………………

 

You switched off your lamp as you crawled into bed next to your husband. He was half asleep already, bare chested and arms under his pillow. You scooted till you were lying down and watched his relaxed expression as his eyelids fluttered close. 

 

Qrow was on the edge of sleep as you reached over and cupped his face, tracing your fingers under his eyes and down his neck. He hummed but didn’t move as your fingers moved down to trace over old scars on his back. His skin was ridden with old scars from enemies and Grimm and the after effects of his semblance.

 

Your fingers trickled lightly up and down his back, rubbing the sore and tense muscles underneath your fingertips. He sighed and his shoulders relaxed,

“That tickles.” He mumbled, muffled by the pillow, leaving you to chuckle.

 

You leaned up onto your elbow and pressed a light kiss to a scar on his shoulder, one he had received from a Beowolf back in his academy days. You trailed soft kisses across his scars until you reached between his shoulder blades where you lay your head, listening to the faint thrumming of his heartbeat. Still beating strong, still beating for you.

 

Rolling back onto the mattress, you welcomed his embrace as he rolled onto his side and tucked yourself into him, wrapping an arm around his waist as he pulled you closer, his arm pulling you close by your shoulders. His fingers ran through your hair, slowing when he leaned his chin atop your head.

 

“I love you Y/N.”

“I love you too Qrow.”


	17. Knitted Kisses (Oscar Pine x Female!Reader)

**_KNITTED KISSES_ **

 

_ Requests are still open!! _

_ Please read the rules before requesting! _

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Word _ : Bright

_ Color _ : Periwinkle

_ Requester _ : LittleBird

_ Fandom _ : RWBY

_ Pairing _ : Oscar Pine x Female!Reader

 

_ Aged up Oscar! _

 

_ Woohoo! Two RWBY one shots and a Fairy Tail one shot in one day! I’m on a roll! _

_ (It’s probably not going to last and I apologize for spamming you guys) _

 

_ And let’s just…. pretend Ozpin isn’t really a thing in this…. I love my wizard dearly but Oscar needs a chance to shine. _

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Knitting needles clacked together in a soft rhythmic sound as a fire crackled in the fireplace. You sat in front of the fire, knitting away at your little project. A ball of periwinkle yarn lay in your basket and you rocked slowly in your rocking chair, enjoying the quiet atmosphere.

 

There was a jolt in your belly and you smiled, stopping to rub your swollen abdomen that currently held your unborn little girl. At seven months pregnant, you were tired and your back was always sore, and it certainly didn’t help that she was so eager to move and wiggle around.

“Easy there, he’ll be home soon.” You soothed and felt the little foot tap against the palm of your hand as if responding.

 

As if on que, the door to your house swung open and the sound of someone stomping off snow from their boots filled your ears. A grin crossed your lips and you slowly pushed yourself to stand, carefully setting your knitting needles aside as you approached the entrance to your home. You held your stomach, walking slowly and carefully as to not jostle your center of balance.

 

Oscar stood in the doorway, brushing snow from his coat and shaking it from his hair. His nose was colored pink from the cold and he sniffed a little.

“Catching a cold are we?” You asked and he looked up, his bright amber eyes shining as he grinned, shedding his winter gear to expose the sweater and trousers underneath.

 

“Hopefully not, I don’t want you catching anything.” He said, chilly hands settling on your waist as he leaned down to kiss you. You smiled into the kiss, cupping his jaw and pulling him closer. He hummed happily and pulled away, nuzzling his nose to yours, tapping his fingers against the fabric of your thick sweater.

 

“I missed you.” He said and you chuckled,

“You were only gone for a day love.”

“It still felt like forever.” He said, kissing you once more before pulling back, hands lightly caressing your stomach,

“How’s our little girl?” He asked and you placed your hands over his, feeling the slight bumping as she kicked restlessly against Oscar’s hands.

 

“As energetic as ever, she kept me up all night while you were gone. I think she can tell when you aren’t here.” You admitted and he gave a mock glare at your belly, 

“You give your mother a break little miss, you hear me? She loves you so much and you aren’t helping her get any better by wiggling so much!” He said, talking in that soft voice he reserved only for you and her.

 

You relaxed slowly in the bathtub, sighing in bliss as the warm water helped ease the pain in your back and shoulders. Oscar was seated on a stool behind you, nimble fingers prodding and massaging the kinks in your neck.

“If you ever decided to retire as a huntsman, you could always become a masseur. This feels absolutely heavenly.” You hummed and he chuckled,

“I think I’ll stick to just being a huntsman.” He said lightly and you were silent for a moment before nodding,

“It’s probably best, then I don’t have to share you with anyone else.”

 

Oscar was attentive as he helped you stand from the bath, helping you dry and dress yourself in a loose nightgown that left you warm and comfortable. You picked up your knitting project again on your way to bed, starting again once you got yourself settled. 

 

Oscar got ready in the bathroom as you settled back against the plush pillows of your shared bed. The clicking of the needles filled the air again as you switched between stitching patterns, fully absorbed until you felt the bed dip and Oscar slide under the covers next to you.

 

“What are you working on?” He asked and you held your hands out for him to see. A small knitted hat with a bobble of yarn at the top lay in your hands.

“It’s been a tradition in my family to make something. My mother made me some booties but I wanted to make a hat.” You explained and he nodded in understanding, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

 

Finally Oscar seemed to tire of watching you knit and put his hands over yours.

“I think it’s time you get some sleep don’t you? The baby kept you up last night so you must be tired.” He encouraged and you laughed a little,

“Alright dear, whatever you say.”

 

Soon you were laying as comfortably on your side as you could, drifting off easily into the realm of dreams. Oscar’s arm was draped over your side, lovingly rubbing your stomach and the small life inside.


	18. New Roommate (Oscar Pine x Female!Reader)

**_NEW ROOMMATE_ **

 

_Requests are closed!!_

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 **Word** : _Pleasant_

 **Color** : _Orange_

 **Requester** : _Homuraak3mi_

 **Fandom** : _RWBY_

 **Pairing** : _Oscar Pine x Female!Reader_

 

_MODERN COLLEGE AU!_

_Don’t drink until you’re of age kids!_

 

_Also! You own two dogs in this who are based off of my own fur babies!_

 

_I am soooo sorry for taking so long to get this out! Work has been hell (but your girl got herself a raise, named employee of the month, and is being paid overtime) and my friend and I have started looking at apartments to possibly get so we’ve been stressed out of our minds!_

__________________________________________________________________________

 

When you put up an ad for a new roommate, you honestly didn’t expect anyone to reply to it.

 

But here you were, meeting your new potential roommate for the first time. You sat in your seat, fidgeting with your fingers as you waited for the young man to arrive at the café the two of you had agreed on.

 

Oscar Pine was his name; a psychology major who went to the same college campus as you, Beacon University. His uncle Ozpin was actually the Headmaster of the university and had recently moved out of his old roommate’s apartment due to high rent and was in search for a new place.

 

The two of you had met online, him messaging you about your ad for a new roommate to split rent. And then the two of you hit it off, easily coming to agreements on everything you needed to discuss before wanting to meet in person at least once before the official move-in day.

“Y/N L/N right?” Came an unfamiliar voice, cutting through your musing and causing you to look up.

 

Holy.

 

Shit.

 

When you had put up the ad, you hadn’t expected someone like Oscar to accept. In short? He was _hot_. Like really hot.

 

His skin was tanned from hours in the sun, his eyes swirling in so many colors that you couldn’t decide on one. He had a sheepish smile, glasses perched on the bridge of his nose and he sported a white button up with the sleeves filled up to his elbows and a pair of brown trousers tucked into boots. Overall, he had a pleasant feeling about him, like he could get along with just about anyone.

 

You realized you hadn’t replied,

“O-oh right! Yes that’s me! It’s a pleasure!” You stood, holding out a hand for him to shake. His grip was firm as he took a seat across from you, a friendly smile on his face.

 

You had a feeling this was going to be fun.

 

…………………….

 

The more you learned about Oscar after he moved in, the more you found yourself falling for him.

 

He cooked, amazingly mind you.

 

He used to work as a farm hand for his aunt but moved away for college, though he still visited her on weekends when he wasn’t swamped with homework.

 

He had a large brown striped Maine coon cat with an orange collar named Ozma whom he inherited from his uncle. Ozma instantly bonded with your own pets; two dogs, a border collie and a bulldog. More often than not, you could find the large cat sleeping curled on top of one of your dogs, snoozing away in the noon day sun. You’d never admit it, but you had several pictures of Ozma curled among your canines.

 

In short.

 

You were smitten with the former farm hand.

 

But could you tell him?

 

Hell no.

 

Why?

 

Because the both of you were college students and neither had time for romance. Or at least that’s what you thought until you got to your current position. Your current position? Taking care of your roommate after he lost a drinking contest at a party with a friend from another university.

 

Said friend was a blonde young man with a knack for getting into trouble. You didn’t bother remembering his name, only that he sat on the sofa almost like a monkey while he took shots. Oscar wasn’t even interested until the young man whispered something in his ear.

 

But you couldn’t think about any of that as you gently got Oscar into his bed. His room was tidy, his finished homework stacked neatly on his desk with a few books and other school items next to it. You managed to get him changed into something more appropriate for sleep before half dragging him to bed. Ozma let out a throaty purr as he curled up next to Oscar who was mumbling something unintelligible in his half-drunk sleep. You had managed to get him to take some medicine and drink half a glass of water after throwing up and before he passed out entirely.

 

Your own dogs nosed at his dangling fingers as if checking whether or not he was still breathing. You pulled the blanket up to his shoulders and nudged your dogs out of the room, giving soft promises of kibble once you shut his bedroom door. You paused just before shutting the bedroom door at hearing Oscar mumble something. Then he mumbled louder, it sounded like he said your name…. but he couldn’t have? Why would he be thinking of you? As you shut the door, you finally came to a conclusion.

 

It was official. You were in love with your new roommate.


	19. Stories by the Riverbed (Ozpin x Female!Reader)

**_STORIES BY THE RIVERBED_ **

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

**Word** : Hobbledehoy

**Color** : Pink

**Requester** : A lot of people actually, but I’m horrible at tagging.

**Fandom** : RWBY

**Pairing** : Ozpin x Female!Reader with dashes of a familial relationship with Oscar along the way

 

_ Congrats to everyone who got my doctor who references in the last part! Let’s see if you guys can catch more references in this part! _

 

_ Aaaaaaaand I think a lot of my anger with Team RWBYJNR+QM was taken out on this one shot, I was very disappointed how the characters handled things (especially Yang… I really don’t like her this season) so that kind of bled into my interpretation of Reader in this. I’m also interpreting Ozpin’s magic differently because reasons. _

 

_ THIS IS PART 2 TO CLEVERLY CRAFTED STORIES (this took a long time to get out but it’s finally here!) _

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


When Ozpin finally found you ( _ you were with Qrow, of course you would be; someone had to watch the dusty old bird _ ), he expected you to be mad. He didn’t expect you to nearly burst into tears and leave the room when you laid eyes on him.

“ _ Is that her? _ ” He heard Oscar ask as you left the room in a hurry. He didn’t answer, instead distracted by explaining the situation to the young kids in front of him.

 

What felt like hours later, he finally got the courage ( _ rather Oscar pestered him until he relented _ ) to knock on the door you had shut when you left. He wasn’t at all surprised to see the window open and you gone, it wasn’t the first time you had escaped through a window. Oscar released control and Ozpin went after you like a shadow.

 

They eventually tracked you down to a riverside, holding something in your hands and not looking up as he slowly approached you from behind.

 

“I died in a river once, horrible ordeal really. I was trying to save a family, got ‘em all out but my body shut down soon after.” You said quietly as Ozpin slowly took a seat beside you, he didn’t say anything, just nodding as you stared at the running water. Wordlessly, you handed him a cup of hot cocoa, presumably from a nearby vendor and finally looked him in the eye.

 

Your eyes were red rimmed and you had a sad look decorating your features. 

“It- that’s kind of what it- that’s what I feel whenever you leave- it’s like- oh never mind… it’s too complicated to explain…. I’m just glad you're back Oz…. or am I talking to the boy?” You asked and Ozpin gave a small smile,

“It’s me, Oscar was kind enough to allow me to have control.”

“So his name is Oscar…. good name it is, nice strong name. From what I saw before I left, he seemed like a good lad, nice and polite.” You murmured, rubbing behind your ears, a sign you were tired and stressed. Against Oz’s own actions, he felt his cheeks flush pink as Oscar took in your praise.

“He is, he likes you you know. He said he thought you were a wonderful person.”

“You told him my stories didn’t you?” You looked over at him now and smiled a bit as he nodded.

“Probably thinks I’m some kind of hero now…”

 

The two of you sat side by side, silent except for the gurgling of the river. You had long since finished your drink, opting to set it beside you and lean your chin on your knees.

“How are you? After everything that’s happened I mean.” He asked, trying to coax some semblance of conversation out of you because he was worried about you; he’d never admit it of course.

 

“Well…. I’d normally say I’m fine…. but you know me better than that.” You said softly, Ozpin chuckled and nodded,

“I do, and I know you're hurting.” At this you let out a dry laugh and leaned back on your hands,

“Oh I’m hurting alright, but not just from you leaving. Old memories are just resurfacing.” He knew what you meant by that, he knew of the screaming and pain that took place every time you closed your eyes. The memories you saw, were the only memories and stories he hadn’t told Oscar on their journey.

 

“But now it’ll be weird getting used to your new body. Now that you're all…. Hobbledehoy….” You trailed off, gesturing broadly in his general direction and he grinned,

“I’m pretty sure that isn’t a word.”

“Is too!” You insist and he delights in seeing a small genuine smile forming as he teases you. It feels nice, and he can hear Oscar giving his own input, effectively getting Ozpin to laugh at his little quips and jokes.

 

“It’s going to take some getting used to you know.” You commented during a brief silence, he cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. Seeing his expression, you elaborated,

“I very well can’t go around saying “Hello sweetie” to you any time I please anymore, people might think it’s a bit strange.”

“Since when have you worried about strange?”

“Touché.”

 

………………..

 

You were absolutely livid.

 

Fuming.

 

Enraged.

 

Jinn’s vision faded and you were left in the snow with a group of upset individuals, upset, confused, and angry individuals. But your anger trumped theirs like a bonfire to a matchstick.

“There was so much you hadn’t told us!” Yang was shouting but it was drowned out by the blood rushing in your ears. Your fists shook, your teeth clenched, when you closed your eyes, you saw the pain he went through on repeat.

 

“How could you think that was okay?!”

“Yang that’s enough.” You comment quietly but she paid you no mind, instead continuing to berate the man who was beaten emotionally, mentally, and physically. Then Ruby stepped forward, little Ruby, the girl who had shrieked and asked for an autograph when she first met you, and the girl you hoped would see reason.

 

“..... What are your plans to defeat Salem?” She asked, almost wary but scared. You caught your breath, you knew what Ozpin would say.

“I- I don’t have one…” He said, head dropping and tears dripping off his chin into the snow. You surged forward when Qrow drove his fist into Oscar’s jaw, voice cracking as he told Ozpin that meeting him was the worst luck of his life. You didn’t even have to hear Oscar crying out that Ozpin was gone, you could almost sense it. But you placed yourself between Qrow and the broken boy regardless.

“Get out of my way Y/N.” Qrow said, his voice low and dangerous but you didn’t care. If anything, you were many times more dangerous when you were angry.

 

“I won’t.” You said simply, meeting his glare and constructing your own with cold malice. You could see the glimmer of shock break through his mask of anger and you realized he had never actually seen you angry before.

 

“You want to know why? Because all of you are wrong and not thinking clearly and I’m not going to let you hurt an innocent man because you are all throwing a temper tantrum!”

“Ozpin is far from innocent!” Yang exploded and you let out a shaky exhale, shaking your head as you looked past Qrow and towards the fiery blonde.

 

“BUT OSCAR IS!” Now you exploded, making the teenagers take a step back, eyes going wide as you stormed forward and jabbed a finger towards them four.

“And in case you’ve forgotten, they’re currently sharing a body! But that is besides the point! Everyone makes mistakes and everyone has bad things happen! That does not give you the right to hurt them!” You spat viciously,

“He lied-“

“Well I don’t see you all being 100% honest!” 

“Don’t interrupt me!” Yang tried, clenching her fist and taking a step forward.

 

“I think you're forgetting something.” You say in a dry tone,

“I’m Y/N L/N and if there’s one thing I can do, it’s talk. I know hundreds of languages and you don’t have a single way of stopping me. So if anyone is going to shut up, IT’S YOU!” Your voice rose for the second time that day and Yang took a surprised step back, any argument withering away at the sight of your utter fury.

 

…………………….

 

It was almost as if visible waves were emitting from your body as you stalked ahead of the group through the snow. Your hands were shoved deep into your pockets, nose buried in your scarf ( _ it was actually Ozpin’s that you had stolen from him before the Fall of Beacon; but he didn’t need to know that. _ ) as you glared daggers into the snow.

 

You very nearly lashed out when you sensed someone walk up next to you when you finally made it to some shelter; an abandoned farm. You had stayed out on the porch as everyone went inside. But you halted when you saw the tear stained eyes of Oscar. 

 

Immediately your anger melted and your face fell into something almost sad. More tears welled up in his eyes and you pulled him into a tight hug. In his current body, Ozpin was shorter than you, you buried your face in his hair.

 

“I’m sorry Oscar… I’m so so sorry that this happened.” You whispered, holding him close and slowly rocking the two of you back and forth. His grip tightened and you felt him start to shake with hidden cries.

“What did I do wrong?” He whimpered and you hushed him softly,

“You did nothing wrong Oscar, nothing you did was wrong.” You whispered and ran a hand through his hair. You loved Ozpin as a significant other, but your love for Oscar was more of that of a mother. You swore to protect him to the best of your capabilities.

 

…………………….

 

If you had known these kids would piss you off as much as they had, you would’ve never gone with Qrow in the first place. Ozpin be damned, you loved him but there was only so much of these kids making bad decisions that you could handle. 

 

Ruby went on about her plan to steal an Atlas Airship in order to get to Atlas and you felt your patience running thin. When she had yelled at Qrow? Part of you was proud of her for standing up, but part of you knew she didn’t fully grasp the situation. When she turned to ask your opinion, you had to fight to keep your temper.

“I think your wrong.” You said simply and saw her tense,

“What?”

“You’re wrong with your plan. Breaking in to steal an Atlas airship? Doing things that could very well sentenced to prison for life? I don’t agree with it.” Even as you spoke, she was already shaking her head. When she tried to justify herself, you finally had had enough and cut her off mid sentence. You stood up, pacing back and forth in rising anger.

 

“With the choices you're making… No matter how right you feel, you have no idea who’s going to die! And believe me! People will die! You don’t know whose children are going to scream and burn, how many hearts will be broken! How many lives shattered!” Your voice rose in volume, pacing borderlining frantic. 

“How much blood will spill until you finally accept that maybe you are all in over your heads and need help! You are a bunch of kids for Grimms sake!” Finally you quieted down, chest heaving as you turned to leave.

 

You were almost at the door before Yang stopped you,

“Where are you going?” She demanded and you gave her a look that screamed ‘excuse me’?

“I’m leaving for a while, if I stay here any longer I’m going to implode.” You said calmly, pushing her arm blocking you out of your way.

“So you’re just going to run away?!” She snapped and you let out a dangerously shaky sigh as her hand clamped onto your shoulder.

“I’ll do my best. But I strongly advise you to keep out of my way. You’ll find it’s a very small universe when I’m angry with you. And you don’t want to pester me when I’m truly angry.” You growled and her hand withdrew as you stormed out of the house.

 

…………………….

 

Oscar found you at a riverside, ripping at clumps of grass and shredding wildflowers. He took a seat beside you without a word, scooting closer and you wrapped an arm around him out of habit.

“I’m sorry Yang acted like that.” He said and you snorted,

“She’s a teenager, a teenager with anger issues.”

“That doesn’t give her a right to treat you like that. That’s what you told me anyway.” He said and you laughed bitterly,

“When did you get so wise?”

“When I met you.” 

 

His voice sounded different, familiar, sad; you looked over and you had to fight tears.

“O…. Ozpin?” You were almost scared to ask, your voice wavered as a familiar smile crossed his face. It was him. Ozpin, in his sad eyes and silver hair. 

 

The area around you changed, melting away into the familiar landscape of Ozpin’s office. You sat on the familiar rug in front of the familiar fireplace. His desk was behind you, moonlight streaming through the floor to ceiling windows. His magic. He had transported you into the space in his head in which he locked himself, metaphorically of course. Your physical body still sat next to Oscar at the riverside, but in your mind you sat in Ozpin’s office and he stood behind you in the middle of the room.

 

You scrambled to your feet, running to him and throwing your arms around his waist. His arms returned the embrace and you almost sobbed, he felt real, warm and alive and holding you. It had been so long since you had seen him as him, not sharing a mind with Oscar. 

“I missed you.” You whispered and felt him hold you tighter,

“I missed you too dearest.” He whispered and kissed your hairline. 

 

It was rare he showed this side of him to anyone willingly, his human side, the side that still grieved for everything he lost. But around you, he allowed himself to be human, to shed his burden of the world from his shoulders. Seeing him letting himself be so vulnerable to you made all the weight of everything that had happened crash down.

 

You cried, tears streaming and sobs shaking your body. But Ozpin never let you go. The two of your sunk to your knees, still clutching to each other as you cried out all the emotions you had tried to reign in over the last few days. He rocked you, saying nothing and only kissing your temple. Soon, your tears dried and your chest stopped heaving and you pulled away to look at the man you had grown to love. 

 

Love. 

 

A phrase the two of you had never explicitly talked about but a phrase that described the relationship the two of you had.

 

He pressed a soft kiss to your lips,

“I love you Y/N, you’ve been so brave through all of this.” He said softly and you shook your head,

“I’ve yelled at the kids, I’ve been no help at all, I’ve-”

“Been put through a lot and have a lot put on your shoulders.” He cut you off and wiped your tears away.

 

His magic wavered and you stiffened,

“I can’t keep you here much longer, my magic has been waning since I joined souls with young Oscar. But know that I love you, I can’t come back to everyone else yet; but I promise I will come back to you.” He said and you started to shake your head, he leaned his forehead against yours and looked at you with those brown eyes you missed so much.

 

Slowly, the area around you began to dissolve as you began to return to the physical world. The last thing you saw of Ozpin was his kind eyes filled with promise yet welled with unshed tears.

 

The world returned to the cool air of the riverside and the warm body of Oscar at your side. 

“Y/N? You look like you’ve been crying… Are you okay?” He asked and you realized tears stained your cheeks. You wiped your face and found a genuine smile spreading across your face.

“Yes Oscar… I feel just fine, I actually feel a lot better than I have in a long time.”


	20. Sunkissed Freckles (Taiyang Xiao Long x Female!Reader)

**_SUNKISSED FRECKLES_ **

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Word _ : Beloved

_ Color _ : Alabaster

_ Requester _ : NightBlight on A03

_ Fandom _ : RWBY

_ Pairing _ : Taiyang Xiao Long x Female!Reader

 

I wrote a good chunk of this while riding on the train back and forth between my parent’s houses so yay I think?

__________________________________________________________________________

 

When you had gone out to the market that morning, you hadn’t expected it to turn into this.

 

All you had wanted to do that morning was to go and purchase some of the fresh fruits and vegetables that the farmers had recently harvested. You had dressed in shorts and a t-shirt with some well work boots to prepare for the hike to the market from your home. The sun was warm against your skin as you hiked through the forest the short ways to town where you knew the market would already be bustling with civilians and Huntsmen alike. Patch might’ve been secluded, but it was famous for its fruits and vegetables.

 

As you wove through the streams of people, hoisting your bag higher onto your shoulders, you couldn’t help the small sigh that escaped your lips. The scents of delicious strawberries and apples made your mouth water and the warm sun kept you warm despite the breeze blowing in from the ocean.

 

The farmers were kind of not a little teasing. They laughed and made small talk, most of them recognizing you from previous visits. Some were kind and gave you good deals on the produce, others joked and slipped you a little extra when they thought you weren’t looking. A small force collided with your legs and you nearly dropped your basket if you hadn’t set it down on the booth table.

 

Looking down, you saw a small child, no older than six or seven at most. Her hair was a dark brown and she had large watery silver eyes. Her red cheeks were flushed and dotted with sun kissed freckles, a sign she was a very outdoorsy kid. 

 

The girl had tumbled to the ground after bumping into you and scrubbed at her eyes with tiny fists. You crouched down, giving a gentle smile to the tiny girl. She looked up through teary eyes, sniffling as you knelt down,

“What’s the matter little one? Are you lost?” A nod and your smile widened,

“How about I help you find your family again then hm?”

 

That’s how your afternoon had turned into the hunt for the little girl’s family.

 

You learned her name was Ruby Rose, she was six and three quarters ( _ she was very specific that you knew she was six and three quarters _ ), and when she grew up she wanted to be a Huntress. She talked about pretty much anything and everything but she was good company. You held her on your shoulders, boosting her higher in case she saw her family. 

“So… Are you a Huntress Miss Y/N?” She asked and you hummed.

“I used to be, I retired a while ago after I got injured.” Ruby opened her mouth to presumably ask another question when she was cut off.

 

“RUBY!”

 

A young girl, maybe two years older than Ruby, with flaming yellow hair and bright violet eyes. She was sprinting ahead of a man about your age with hair that looked alabaster in the sun. They both looked worried but the man looked like he was about to collapse with relief when he spotted Ruby on your shoulders. You set her down, adjusting your basket of goods as you watched her run over to the man who you assumed was her father.

 

The two little girls nearly bowled each other over as the older girl wrapped Ruby up in a tight bear hug. You smiled at the sisters before you noticed the man approaching you.

“I’m so sorry but thank you so much for finding Ruby!” He apologized and you laughed,

“It’s alright, she’s a little girl, it’s bound to happen at some time in their childhood.” 

 

The man introduced himself as Taiyang Xiao Long with his eldest daughter Yang. They had been in the market to buy produce much like yourself, but Ruby had gotten distracted by Huntsmen weapons and had wandered away from her father’s side.

 

Little did you know, that jump started something special. All started by a lost girl with sunkissed freckles.

 

…………………….

 

In the weeks after your encounter with the father and his two girls, you found them returning to your mind. You ran into them several times over the weeks when you would run to the grocery market. Eventually you became something of a babysitter for Taiyang when he was busy teaching. Ruby seemed enamored, always excited and almost running circles as she excitedly bounced up to say hello. Yang was more reserved at first, but once she saw you practicing and exercising, she was all for you teaching her how to box and fight. Of course you declined, she was only eight and if she really wanted training, you figured Taiyang could teach her.

 

Speaking of Taiyang.

 

It was complicated.

 

You weren’t sure what your relationship was.

 

Friend? On-call babysitter? Neighbor? You honestly weren’t sure.

 

You often spent the night at his house, you even had a small wardrobe of your clothes in his bedroom. He let you sleep on his bed while he took the pullout couch and cooked you breakfast as if you were part of the family. You would help him with dishes, laughing as he teased you with bubbles in your hair and the smile that lit up his face. He would brush fingers when you helped him with gardening, softer smiles that showcased his fading freckles leaving you with a warm feeling in your chest.

 

On late nights you could be found sitting together on the porch swing, mugs of your beverages of preference and a blanket thrown over your laps as you listened to the cicadas and the rustling of the forest trees. 

 

This particular time, you had one leg tucked under you as you face Taiyang, he was going on about a story he had been telling, something about one of his students trying to pull a prank and failing. But you weren’t paying much attention.

 

Instead you were watching how his nose scrunched when he got to a particular part of the story or how his mouth curled into a mischievous smile at other parts. You noticed his freckles, the same sunkissed freckles that matched Ruby’s but were fading like he was growing out of them. You noticed the wrinkles around his eyes, formed out of a mix of age and smiling. You noticed his hair was graying slightly, though the light of the porch light his the gray hairs in a honey golden glow.

 

You had fallen in love with this man. But you knew he was still grieving over his previous lover who had died tragically and his other who had just up and left him as a single father. You didn’t want to try and replace them. You weren’t even sure if he wanted you to.

 

So you’d stay distant. Distant from your beloved man with alabaster hair and sunkissed freckles.


	21. Red Lipstick (Roman Torchwick x Female!Reader)

**_RED LIPSTICK_ **

__________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Word _ : Enigmatic

_ Color _ : Bubblegum

_ Requester _ : NightBlight from A03

_ Fandom _ : RWBY

_ Pairing _ : Roman Torchwick x Female!Reader

 

Your semblance in this is called Angel Eyes. If you make eye contact and activate your aura when you do so, you can later paralyze and control someone’s body. (It doesn’t make a whole lot of sense but shandbksla whatever I like the idea)

 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

The soothing sounds of soft horns, piano, bass, and strings created the smooth music that killed everyone into a relaxed haze. You leaned back in your leather seat, crossing one leg over the other as you inhaled the scent of expensive perfume, liquor, and cigar smoke. 

 

You were dressed to the nines, clothes in a black dress that hugged all the right places and a pair heels that boosted you an extra inch in height. A string of pearls decorated your throat with another at your wrist. Your hair was carefully styled and makeup carefully applied with bold red lipstick adding the little splash of color you desired. You were dressed to kill and you knew it.

 

A flute of bubblegum pink liquid; something alcoholic and fruity, swirled in your careful grip as you waited for your guest to arrive. You recognized him as soon as he and his goons walked through the doors despite never seeing him before.

 

Red-lined white suit, dark slacks and shoes, small gray scarf and a bowler hat covering blazing orange hair to top it all off. His eyes were dark green and piercing, flitting about the room before landing on you. The lips holding the cigar in his mouth curved into a smile and he swung his cane in a circle once before making his way over.

 

“Miss Angel Eyes I presume?” His voice was as smooth as the rest of him, it sent a tingle down your spine at the nickname you had earned for yourself. You dipped your head.

“And you are Roman Torchwick.” It wasn’t a question, you knew very well who he was.

“Bold of you to assume I’m not a henchman of Torchwick.” He hummed as he took a seat in the booth seat directly across from you. You glanced at his men quickly before looking back to Roman.

 

“I do my research on all my clients. I’m offended you wouldn’t know this already.” You mused, leaning your chin delicately on one hand and taking a sip from your drink. He dipped his head with an charismatic smile,

“No offense meant madam, just curious is all.” He quipped and you found yourself smiling a little wider.

 

The current song ended and a slower song began, you set your drink down and twined your fingers together,

“Now Mr. Torchwick, I assume you have what I want?” You batted your eyelashes and he smirked, taking a silver case from one of his masked henchman. 

 

He set it on the table and fingered the clasps,

“Before I show you, I assume you kept your end of the deal?” You rolled your eyes,

“Of course I do. What do you take me for, a cheapskate?” At this, you pulled a little pouch from the purse at your side, opening the little drawstring, you pulled out several shards of dust. Not just any dust, but a manufactured experimental type that combined two different types of dust into a new element.

 

The dust was iridescent in the low lighting, glimmering a pearly sheen as you turned it over with satin gloved fingers.

“Hybrid dust, straight from Schnee Dust Company laboratories.” You said, setting it down gently and keeping it near you in case he tried to bolt with your money and dust. He simpered and flicked the clasps open,

“And here’s your payment.”

 

Your eyes glittered at the sight of rows and rows of lien. The pearl bracelet around your wrist shifted as you carefully inspected the money, making sure it was real. Satisfied, you clicked the clasps shut and did the dust over to Roman and his henchmen who promptly inspected it for fraud or forgery.

“Satisfied?” You hummed and he stood, you standing as well.

“Of course, business was a pleasure Angel Eyes.” He cooed and your small smile widened.

“Pleasure was all mine Torchwick.” You purred, fingers coming up to dance fleetingly across his chest before carrying the case as you turned to leave.

 

However, you paused and removed one of your gloves,

“But on second thought, I think I’ll be taking my dust and the money.” You said and turned to face the red headed man. His face twisted into confusion as you snapped your fingers before he could do anything else.

 

The effect was instantaneous, everyone in the club froze and straightened up, dropping whatever they were doing, including his goons. Bubblegum pink aura crackled around your fingers and made your eyes glow as one of his men held him in place and the other marched over, his movements jerky and robot-like. He handed over the velvet pouch of dust as Roman struggled.

 

You set your prizes down and made your way over to the criminal in front of you. He had a glare twisting his features and you tutted,

“Why the long face? You should’ve known the risk of meeting with me, especially given my semblance. Miss Angel Eyes doesn’t give something this expensive away so easily.” You hummed, dancing your fingers across his chest as you adjusted his coat and scarf.

 

As you turned away, scooping up your possessions, you turned back and leaned in, planting a kiss on the corner of Roman’s mouth. Pulling away, you were pleased with the red lipstick mark left there.

“I look forward to doing business with you again Roman Torchwick.” You purred and left him with an enigmatic smile.


	22. Sickness (Ozpin x Female!Reader)

**_SICKNESS_ **

 

_ Reblogs and Comments are greatly appreciated! _

__________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Word _ : Sickness

_ Color _ : Green

_ Requester _ : iceflowersblog

_ Fandom _ : RWBY

_ Pairing _ : Ozpin x Female!Reader

 

_ This is a different take on Oz’s reincarnation, I apologize if this isn’t what you originally wanted!! _

 

_ This is inspired by a mix of some Pinterest posts I found, and Atlas: Two by Sleeping at Last _

 

_ This could technically be seen as the same reader as that was in my oneshot as “Forever and Always” but you don’t need to read that to get this (but if you did and commented I’d love you forever) _

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Ozpin didn’t get sick.

 

It was just a constant ever since you knew him. 

 

Never got a cold, never a fever, nothing. 

 

Not in the classic sense at least.

 

You’d tease him about it, claiming it was some sort of magic from the Gods and he told you it was because of how he had died in his first life before he started reincarnating.

 

You didn’t tease him after that.

 

But… reincarnation was always hard.

 

It’s not so much of a sickness as it just a… a debilitating disease.

 

Sometimes, as his new body adjusts to his magic, he just curl into himself as the body reacts violently to this new being, new soul inhabiting it. 

 

He’ll vomit, even if there’s nothing in his stomach but bile, if not even that then he’ll dry heave over the toilet for hours. You rub his back at times like this, not saying anything but brushing hair from his face and handing him a rag to wipe his mouth with.

 

He looks sick, like he has a fever but he’s cold and shaking and covered in sweat. His hands tremble violently and you have to help him hold a spoon steady so he can get something, anything in his stomach to regain his strength.

 

He ingests more medication than food sometimes. Pill bottles and medicine take up more space in the waste bin than food wrappers. Most of your night is spent measuring out medicine doses designed by top of the line Atlesian Doctors working for James Ironwood to help Ozpin adjust to this new body.

 

He began life in his newest body uncoordinated and hungry. He couldn’t find his feet, or decide what food he liked, or how to do much more than try not to collapse as the new soul melded with his. His silver hair dulled, his green eyes nearly lifeless as he spent the first few weeks adjusting.

 

You never left his side, even as he broke down and cried, dry skin cracking his lips and eyes red and puffy from throwing up and crying. You simply wiped his tears and kissed his forehead, rubbing your hands at the base of his neck.

 

Broth simmered on the stove as you prepared a plate of soda crackers and toast with a banana on the side in hopes he could keep it down. The plate clattered slightly as you set it on a breakfast tray to take to the man currently sick in the bedroom. However the tray nearly crashed to the floor as you turned and came face to face with Ozpin.

 

He looked horrible, cheeks sunken and lips cracked. Dark circles made his eyes look almost like empty sockets and he held a blanket around his shoulders.

“Oz… you should be in bed…” you said quietly and he grimaced but didn’t say anything ( _ he hadn’t said much of anything lately, you didn’t know if you could handle a quiet Ozpin… _ ).

“I- I couldn’t sleep…” he rasped and you set the tray down carefully on the kitchen counter before approaching the man.

 

“Do you want me to help you back to bed?” You asked quietly and he nodded mutely. Your arm wrapped around his waist as you helped him back to your bedroom where his messy blankets and tissues awaited. His long fingers kept hold of your wrist as you tried to stand after getting him settled in bed,

“Could you…?” He trailed off, wrinkling his nose with uncertainty and you perked up, he hadn’t asked for much, really he hadn’t said anything.

“Yes?”

“Hold me.” At the words your heart split into tiny pieces.

 

“ _ Please _ hold me… you haven’t… in a while…” he looked up with those glossy brown eyes of his, eyes that were so new but so old at the same time.

“Oh Oz…” you immediately slipped under the covers to curl yourself around his cold body. He buried his forehead against your shoulder and you felt hot sticky tears press into your skin as he clung to you like a lifeline. And in a way you were.

 

“This is okay right? You won’t leave?” He croaked against your neck and you pulled away to look at him, cupping his clammy cheeks and pressing a kiss to his nose,

“Of course not, I’ll never leave, I promise.”


	23. Little Moments (Qrow Branwen x Female!Reader)

**_LITTLE MOMENTS_ **

 

_ Reblogs and Comments are greatly appreciated!! _

__________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Word _ : Crush

_ Color _ : Red

_ Requester _ : Miles_Rose on A03

_ Fandom _ : RWBY

_ Pairing _ : Qrow Branwen x Female!Reader

 

Inspired by “Little Moments” by Brad Paisley

 

I’m trying out shorter oneshots to see if that helps my creativity at all so let’s see how this goes 

__________________________________________________________________________

 

Qrow loved you. Gods he did. 

 

People teased him about being cheesy and having a childish crush; and he happily accepted that, because who wouldn’t enamoured by you? His gorgeous wife?

 

He couldn’t help but watch you as you slept against him. He sounded like such a creep. But you were gorgeous, stunning, amazing, and everything in between. He would go on for hours if you let him.

 

It was deep into the night, the quiet sounds of the television playing something he didn’t bother to pay attention to playing in the background. The gentle light illuminated your face in soft shades of blue and red, you had fallen asleep forty minutes into the film, sidling up against Qrow in that way you always did. With one of his arms wrapped around your shoulders, your head nestled in the crook of his neck and one hand intertwined with his.

 

He turned his head and pressed a kiss to your hairline, hiding a chuckle as you shifted and murmured something unintelligible in your sleep but didn’t wake up. You looked like an angel to him. After several more minutes and his arm going numb from you leaning on it, he gently picked you up, making sure to move slowly enough as to not wake you as he carried you to bed.

 

He lived for the little moments like this, the quiet moments where neither of you cared about the Grimm or Salem or his semblance. The little moments where you both let your walls down and he allowed you to steal his heart again and again.

 

As he rolled onto his side to face you, it was as if your sleeping mind knew he was still there and you moved closer. He wrapped an arm around you and pulled you close, ducking his nose into your hair and closing his eyes, slowly drifting into the realm of sleep.

 

Yeah.

 

He lived for the little moments like this.


	24. Return Home (Lie Ren x Female!Reader)

**_RETURN HOME_ **

__________________________________________________________________________

 

_ Word _ : Ambition

_ Color _ : Blush

_ Requester _ : Anonymous

_ Fandom _ : RWBY

_ Pairing _ : Lie Ren x Female!Reader

 

Modern Military AU!

Also you are aged up to mid-twenties in this

 

This was heavily inspired by “Welcome Home Soldier” by Russ Murphy

 

Thank you to all the soldiers who gave their lives for their country in the line of battle and weren’t able to return home to their families.

Happy Memorial Day :)

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Your nails are almost chewed to the nail bed, fingers raw from your fussing. People bustled around you, going about their business, retrieving their luggage, and jumping into cabs to rush off to somewhere.

 

But you stayed right where you were, eyes flitting about, scanning faces and looking at the list of flights coming in.

 

He’ll be here any minute.

 

You just knew it.

 

You had been waiting for this moment for nearly three years. Since the moment you watched him walk through those gates to board his flight.

 

His letter about his deployment had made you break down in tears, almost tearing the paper and smearing the ink as you read that he wouldn’t be coming back for a while. Regardless, you were proud of him for following his ambition and you would wait forever if it came down to it for him to return home.

 

But it made it worth it when you got the call, the call of him coming home. 

 

The faint calling of your name knocked you from your daydreaming before you were almost knocked to the ground.

 

Nora, your best friend and number one confidant was laughing as she wrapped you in a bear hug. Her normally unruly hair tucked back into a neat bun under her uniform cap.

“I’m home Y/N!” She cheered and you laughed and hugged the young woman back. It had been so long.

“Welcome home Nora!”

 

“Y/N!”

 

The world froze as you looked up and saw him.

 

Ren.

 

He looked leaner yet more muscular. His long hair you loved so much had been buzzed short. His eyes looked tired but they were filled with love once they saw you.

 

You let go of Nora, taking a few unsure steps before you were running. Ren met you in the middle, dropping his duffel bag and catching you in one smooth motion as you threw yourself at him. Your arms went around his neck and your legs around his waist. He took a step back before steadying himself and burying his nose in your hair.

 

Ren smelled of gunpowder and dirt, almost as if he hadn’t had the time to shower before jumping on the plane home. His dog tags dug into your collarbone and the rough fabric of his military uniform itched your skin, but you didn’t care. 

 

You didn’t care that people were probably staring, or that tears streamed down your face. You only cared that he was here, he was home.

 

He set you down, cupping your face and kissing you fiercely, a faint blush covering his cheeks. You returned the kiss just as passionately, arms still wrapped around his neck. You pulled away, leaning your forehead on his, a bright grin stretching across your face.

“Welcome home Ren.”


	25. The Sea and the Sky (Lie Ren x Female!Reader)

**_THE SEA AND THE SKY_ **

__________________________________________________________________________

 

 _Word_ : Safe

 _Color_ : Mauve

 _Requester_ : Anonymous

 _Fandom_ : RWBY

 _Pairing_ : Lie Ren x Female!Reader

 

_I would just like to say… I have no idea what I’m doing..._

__________________________________________________________________________

  


To Ren, you were like the sea.

 

Always moving, always changing. Some days you would be as calm and light as the sea foam, other days you would be as raging as a typhoon or tempest.

 

He had been fascinated by you ever since you were both in school, meeting you as a stroke of bad luck ( _though you would argue years down the road that it was good luck_ ). He had been listening to Nora as his team had been walking to their next class when he saw you. You breezed through the crowds as whimsical as an ocean breeze beneath the summer sun. He had ended up tripping over himself and tumbling down the stairs after that.

 

You had stopped and helped him up, chastising him and telling him to look where he was going. All the while grinning that smile at him.

 

( _He loved your smile, always so bright and happy for him._ )

 

He saw you around everywhere after the ‘incident with the stairs’ as Jaune called it. You and your team would sit near his during lectures, suddenly you’d be teamed up during training exercises. It was a welcome change, but Ren was terrified something would change the little bubble of happiness that was created. It was only a matter of time.

 

………………..

 

To you, Ren was like the wind.

 

Soft voice and equally soft mauve eyes. A sharp wit but gentle personality that complimented his teams often goofiness.

 

When you met him, he had literally tripped at your feet after nearly falling down the stairs. Crashing into the tile like a tree falling in a windstorm. You had helped him up and in your haste to help him but not be late, you had snapped at him to watch where he was going. All the while with a nervous smile on your face.

 

You had gotten close to him after that, making it a point to sit near his team during lessons and sparring on a fairly frequent basis. It was even somewhat understandable that you’d be so interested. Team JNPR was one of the more well known in the academy, there were whispers of you trying to get on their good side.

 

………………..

 

Ren loved your hands, they were always cold, it was a running joke between the two of you. He’d lend his gloves to you more often than he didn’t, always making sure they were covered and warm.

 

In contrast, his hands were warm. Always warming those around him with gentle wind-brushed kindness. He loved cradling your frigid hands in his warm ones, giving you that gentle smile that sent your heart fluttering like a kite in a breeze. Despite his standoffish personality, he was always holding your hand in one way or another. Sometimes he was holding it with fingers entwined and palm flush against yours. Sometimes, if he was more shy, he’d hook your pinky with his, as if making sure you were still there.

 

You demanded no words from him, content to sit in silence while on a Bullhead or simply out in nature. He knew what he wanted to say, but rarely felt the need to say it when his actions spoke louder than his best words ever could. And you understood his unspoken language and hidden acts of affection.  
  
He loved you so dearly. So fully. With his entire being. You were his inspiration, his passion, his everything, his ocean.   
  
So you loved him back.   
  
He was your Ren, your love, your sky.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are now open! More information on my tumblr @fairytailwzard

**Author's Note:**

> All requests posted on my Tumblr @fairytailwzard


End file.
